The Exiles: Blossoming
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Following 'The Battle For Camelot'.  After Arthur takes his role as Regent, he leaves the care of his damaged father to Gwen.  And Gwen finds her relationship with Uther blossoming.  Not slash
1. Noticing

Uther didn't really notice her at first. It took a little while for him to get his bearings back. He realised he was in his own room. He realised Arthur was back and that something was still wrong with Morgana. There was some comprehension of the fact that he was king, but it was nothing more than in name. Arthur was doing everything, and not long into his new role as Regent, Uther wasn't too bothered. In fact he was a little frightened to challenge his son, in case Arthur left again.

He was still treated with respect. He was the king, and Arthur kept as close an eye on his father as possible. But he had so much else to do, and putting Merlin in Uther's line of sight was probably not a wise decision. So the king's welfare fell to someone else.

When he did notice, Uther was sat on the edge of the bed, looking out of the window at the sun streaming brightly through the windows. He didn't turn at the sound of someone entering the room, pottering around getting things ready. It was only as Gwen moved around the bed and announced.

"Breakfast, My Lord."

That Uther suddenly noticed her. She shook out his dressing gown and held it up. It was automatic that Uther stood up and allowed her to put him into it, straightening the material on his shoulders. One gentle push got him moving towards the table, where she had left his breakfast. As she had done for the last three weeks, Gwen guided the king into the chair she had pulled out and poured him some water, made sure everything was set up and left him to eat his breakfast, while she went over to make the bed. Then she needed to get his clothes ready. While she worked she didn't bother to chat to him. It was her own automatic response.

She had often talked to Morgana, but that was different. This was the king, he didn't pay much attention to the servants around him, and Gwen decided he probably wouldn't want to listen to her chatter. Instead she worked quietly, making the bed with swift efficiency and then she went to the wardrobe and started to pull out the clothes Uther would need. It took her a moment to realise that Uther had turned in the chair and was looking at her and what she was doing with intensity. She gave him a bright, friendly smile and said.

"We need to get you ready once you've finished eating. Arthur will want you in the council this morning."

Arthur usually did. He could do it without Uther, but he preferred not to. He didn't want his father pushed aside, and since Uther was still technically king it was better that he was there. He didn't interfere with anything, but Arthur did have a habit of turning to him for confirmation over certain matters. The only decisions that Arthur kept to himself was anything relating to suspected sorcery. Now and again he consulted with Merlin and Gaius, but never in public.

Uther looked at Gwen, who went back to selecting things from Uther's wardrobe and laying them out, putting one shirt back to replace it with another.

"I'm not going, I don't want to!" Uther suddenly announced. Gwen spun round from the wardrobe, shaking the shirt to try and get some of the creases out. She looked up at Uther and she smiled as she said.

"I don't think Arthur would like that. He's expecting you."

"I don't care!" Uther said rudely, he prodded his breakfast and ate a little more. "Everyone stares at me."

"Of course they do," Gwen said in a reasonable fashion, as she laid the shirt out. "You're the king."

"No, I'm not," Uther said, prodding his food. Gwen straightened up and moved it out of his reach.

"Yes, you are, and Arthur wants you there, he needs you there," Gwen said sternly. "And you are not going to eat that, once you start poking it like that I know you're not, and we are running late. We need to get you dressed and to the council chamber."

"Arthur doesn't need me."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he does," Gwen said, trying to sound reasonable, but irritation was working its way into her voice. She couldn't yank Uther's chair out from under him but as she started to help him up, Uther stood, allowing her to pull the chair back and she pulled the dressing gown off his shoulders.

Uther watched her sort the clothes a little, looking at her intently again.

"You're Morgana's maid."

"Yes, I am," Gwen said.

"She doesn't need you any more."

"Yes, she does, someone has to clean the room, and dust, and replace the candles, I do that," Gwen said. Uther, despite his objections verbally, allowed Gwen to start dressing him. She had long ago since lost her embarrassment at dealing with Uther. For the first few days he had just sat there stunned, hardly caring what she did.

Now she got him out of his nightclothes and into his shirt and trousers without even thinking about it. It had somehow become her job, Arthur appreciated it even when Uther didn't.

"When do you do that?" Uther snapped. "I've never seen you in there."

"Because I do it while you're in council with Arthur every morning, that's when I tidy up and put fresh candles out, and if I have time I bring in flowers."

"It makes it look like a shrine!"

"Then I won't do that then," Gwen said.

"You can't not tidy up!"

"I mean the flowers," Gwen clarified, trying to concentrate on what she was doing, while she had what was the longest conversation ever with the king, including the times she begged for her life, and for her father's life.

"Morgana always liked it when you picked her flowers," Uther said.

"I know," Gwen said. She put Uther into his shirt and carried on slowly dressing him. It was odd to reflect that she didn't feel frightened talking to him now. The one thing that used to make her feel safe, being in a room with Uther, was having Morgana there. Her mistress often seemed to fight for her, and reassure her. That was all gone now.

"Don't stop, she liked them, don't stop."

"I won't," Gwen said. "I can go and pick some while you are in council with Arthur."

"Are you trying to get me to the council chamber?" Uther asked.

Gwen smiled at him, as she put him into his clothes.

"I don't need to do that. If you are not there in time, Arthur is going to come and find you. Now, shall we just go, so Arthur doesn't have to worry? He needs you."

"No he doesn't." Uther said.

Yes, he does!" Gwen snapped adjusting Uther's clothes a little aggressively. "When he needs an answer, or guidance, he looks to you and you tell him what to do."

"When it comes to the law, Geoffrey can guide him."

"Sir Geoffrey has to look it up in a book, and spends ages doing so. Arthur just needs to look at you and you know the answer. Which is better? Arthur needs you there; he wants you there, stop being so silly!"

"Sorry," Uther said.

"Well, anyone would think you didn't want to help Arthur. He's only doing this until you feel better. He'll stand down then."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Well don't. But help Arthur. He needs you."

"I don't think he does," Uther said to her. But he stopped arguing and Gwen got him straightened up, brushing off his clothes and making sure he looked presentable. The last thing she did was reach up to put the crown on his head.

"There you go, now, you need to go to the council chamber. I'll go with you."

"I know the way."

"I'm sure you do My Lord," Gwen said, looking up at Uther. "But I'll go with you."

She did do, letting the two accompanying guards go in with Uther and she went off to the throne room, cleared up, and went to pick flowers. Then she brought back the flowers, picked up new candles and started to reset the room. She swept the floor, shook out the Pendragon banner that was draped across the crystal, arranged the flowers and then as she started to put the candles into the holders she heard Uther's voice. In anticipation of his arrival she had set out the chair, which he took when he sat there and looked at Morgana.

Uther came in and stopped a few steps in, looking around at what Gwen had done. Without comment he went to the chair and sat down, putting his hand on the crystal. Arthur followed along, with Merlin in tow. Arthur turned to look at Gwen and came over to her.

"Why weren't you there to meet him?"

"He told me he'd meet me here," Gwen said. "How was he today?"

"Better, he corrected me over some of my tax calculations, he's never done that before."

"I hope you didn't stop him."

"No, I had it checked, he was right."

"He was better this morning Arthur. He said he would meet me here," Gwen said.

"Guinevere?" Uther's voice rang out. Gwen dumped her candles on Arthur and went to the king. She gave a little curtsey as she moved into his line of vision.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I like the flowers, don't not do them."

"Well, then, you'd better go to council every morning then, hadn't you?" she told him firmly before walking away and taking her basket back off Arthur.

"Yes," Uther mused carefully. "Arthur needs me."


	2. Nightmares

Gwen sat in front of the fire, a cluster of candles also lighting her while she worked. It was late, but she didn't feel tired, and she wanted to finish sewing the seam she was working on before she went to bed. She was starting to feel a little bit more anticipation rather than apprehension as she got further along with the dress she would wear on the day of the feast.

Eylan had bought her the cloth, handing it to her as she walked past the training ground a week or so back. She had been out gathering flowers for Morgana, and now Uther, who had seemed to have taken a liking to flowers in his room. Gwen could tell that Arthur was sometimes baffled, if not disturbed, by his father's behaviour. It never worried Gwen though. Uther was getting better, if he picked up a few odd little quirks on the way then so be it. She didn't think a vase of flowers on the table made for much of a scandal.

The material was silk, and rust coloured. Gwen liked it. She had when Elyan had first handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she had asked him.

"Am I not allowed to buy my sister a present?" he asked. She leant forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, what have I done to deserve it?"

"So you can make a dress, for the feast, when the kings arrive for the renewal of the treaty."

"I don't think I should be wearing something like this when I'm serving."

Elyan had frowned. "You won't be serving, you'll be at the feast."

Gwen had looked up from the contemplation of the material. "What?"

Her brother had looked at her with an overwhelming amount of patience. "You are the sister of a knight, who is also a member of the Prince Regent's personal guard. I'm escorting you to the feast."

"And I'll help," Gwaine announced from where he was sprawled on the grass a short distance away from them, and blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation. Elyan had rolled his eyes and Gwen had laughed. Arthur who was some distance away, but heard her turned to look. The expression on Arthur's face made her wonder if the two knights were deliberately engineering something.

Either way, it would be nice to go to the feast and be waited on a little bit. Some of the other servants in the castle were a bit resentful towards her, but Gwen just carried on being her usual self, which seemed to ease most of their troubled feelings.

It probably hadn't helped that recently she had closed up the little cottage that had been her home for so long, and moved into the castle. She told herself it was only temporary, but Uther was something of a full time job for her. In the corridor where the king's chambers were, the queen's lay opposite, and for some reason, had much more space and rooms. Down the corridor from the queen's chambers were the rooms set aside for her ladies-in-waiting. Gwen had taken two of them, one as a little sitting room, where she was now, and the other as her bedchamber. Whatever rumours that might have started from such a move were easily quashed, by Uther's guards, who knew nothing untoward was going on.

Gwen was on the last few stitches when there was a light knock on the door. She frowned, it wasn't likely to be Merlin, or Arthur, not at this time of night.

"Come in," she called, while starting to put the sewing aside. She wasn't surprised when one of the guards on duty that night, Arran, put his head around the door.

"Sorry, Gwen, but I think he's having a nightmare or something."

She nodded, getting up. It was one reason the guards defended her against anything they heard. They were grateful for her presence, because she was the one that dealt with Uther. None of them felt comfortable handling the king's emotional turmoil. Nobody wanted to see him looking so defeated, and sometimes childlike. He had been so strong for so long his complete disintegration was a worry for them. At least Arthur's presence meant they had a leader to turn to and things ran as normal.

Arran stepped back to let her pass through the door and they both walked swiftly down the corridor to the king's door. Lucien, the other guard who was on duty had opened the door a little, presumably when they had first heard Uther's cries. Now Gwen heard him yelp and she jogged the last few steps, pushing the door open so she could slide around it.

The moonlight gave her a clear enough view of the man on the bed. His face was pressed into the pillows, hands clenched around the covers and he twisted and writhed on the bed, sheets tangling around his legs so he was unable to free himself, which appeared to be adding to his distress. Gwen carefully closed the door behind her. It was another thing that was probably inappropriate. A serving girl alone in the king's bedchamber, but Gwen didn't care. Neither did Arran or Lucian. They needed her to do this.

Gwen went to the bed and put her hand on Uther's shoulder. He flinched away from her, still sobbing and struggling. She sat herself down on the side of the bed, and reached for Uther. She gripped his wrist, and ran her other hand over his back.

"It's all right, wake up now," she told him in a gentle tone. He stopped trying to pull away and she felt the tension in his arm ease. She shuffled a little further onto the bed, so she was in no danger of falling off, and she pulled Uther closer, encouraging him to turn over. As he rolled in his sleep he suddenly jumped, snapping awake and sitting up, tension rippling through him again. Gwen didn't move for a moment, Uther sometimes reacted violently if he was startled. He had never hurt her but he was physically strong, and she felt aware of the fact he might not entirely be in control just yet. A few seconds passed and she rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"It was just a nightmare, it's over now."

Gwen put an arm around him as he gave another sob. He may still push her away, not wanting her comfort. Sometimes the arrogance came back, and she was sternly reminded of the personality he had once had. Uther never said anything, instead it was just there in his eyes for her to see.

This time his head rested down on her shoulder and Gwen got her arm around his back, settling him against her. He shifted compliantly as she moved, reaching back to push the pillow up against the bed frame so she could lean against it. Uther was heavy and she needed the support. She kept her arm around him and ran her hand over his head, as if that could erase whatever had been disturbing him. Uther shuddered as he continued to sob. It must have been a seriously bad nightmare, she concluded. She shushed him like he was a child.

"It's all gone now, its okay."

There were moments when her job felt utterly surreal to her. She was rocking the king of Camelot as if he was a frightened child, when quite frankly he was supposed to be what you were frightened of. Uther wrapped his arms around her, clinging on. Gwen carried on soothing him until his cries died down. She went on a little beyond that, holding the defeated man in her arms. His breath hitched on occasion, but it seemed his tears were over for a moment.

"It's okay, it's all right," Gwen murmured, every time his breath shuddered. It became less and less frequent, but he made no attempt to pull away from her. Uther kept his head down on her shoulder, and tightened his grip on her. For a moment her heart fluttered in panic. She was alone in the room with him. Although Arran and Lucian waiting outside would come rushing in if she called. She was perfectly safe.

Logic told her Uther wouldn't do anything. He was not of a state of mind to really do so, nor had he ever shown any interest in any of the female servants, or members of the court in such a manner. There had just been his marriage to Lady Catrina, which had been a bit of a disaster and Uther's feelings mainly an enchantment. Gwen privately wondered, as she held onto him now, if Uther wasn't still deeply in love with the wife he lost a little over two decades ago.

"Okay?" Gwen asked him, trying to extract herself. Uther didn't let her, he clung on. She jumped a little as he suddenly spoke to her.

"Morgana was there," Uther suddenly said, making her jump, and also ask.

"Where?"

"In my dream," Uther said, with mild irritation. It damped the fear for a moment before Uther huddled against her. "She was hurting Arthur."

"It was just a dream My Lord," Gwen said soothingly.

"What if it happens?" Uther said.

"It won't Arthur will be fine," Gwen said in the same gentle tone, while her mind ticked over. Morgana had got to Uther mentally once before, she'd have to ask Merlin if it was possible for her to still be doing something. It appeared to be crossing Uther's mind as well as he suddenly asked.

"Do you think she dreams too?"

Gwen paused, in all honesty she didn't know and hadn't really thought about it. All the tidying and cleaning hadn't been for Morgana particularly, it had been for Gwen herself, to make her feel as if she was doing something useful for Morgana, even if she wasn't aware of it.

However, Uther was not someone who dealt in uncertainty. He wanted to know the answer. Gwen decided it was better for her to act decisively.

"No, no she doesn't," Gwen said. "She's too deeply asleep for that, and she has her bracelet."

"Will Arthur keep her like that forever?"

Again it was a question didn't really know the answer to. No one had really broached the subject of it. Gwen didn't know if Arthur and Merlin had talked it over. But she had her own feelings on the subject.

"I hope not."

Uther gave another sniffle and Gwen hugged him tighter, going into another round of soothing murmurs and reassurances. She waited until he relaxed and was almost dozing before she encouraged him back down onto the bed, pulling the covers straight and shifting the pillows. Uther settled without a word, but a concerned flash of his eyes in her direction made her stay, perched on the bed until he fell back to sleep. She massaged the small of her back where it was aching, after bracing herself to hold him, and she waited with him.

As she crept out again, with a brief smile at the guards to reassure them everything was all right, and now feeling utterly exhausted herself she made a mental note that in the morning, she needed to ask Gaius about sleeping tonics.


	3. Thoughts

**There will be some Arthur and Merlin interactions coming up in this story, but not yet, and most of the story will continue to focus around the scenario of the renewal of the peace treaty, as it just works as a lynchpin for the later chapters. **

Gwen was sewing again. She was just putting the finishing touches to the dress. The other kings and their entourages would arrive in two days. She was pleased it was ready, although the apprehension of attending the feast was returning. Word had got round that Elyan was escorting her and some old resentments had returned.

A few, Gwen thought, were harboured by Uther. He had been curious when he had seen the material, and when she spent that afternoon cutting and pinning the sections of the dress. Uther himself had been reading through some of the reports while Arthur was out on patrol. Despite the king's sometimes childish objections to helping Arthur he was actually being extremely useful. He knew the law so well, he knew what needed to be done, and most of the administrative practicalities were covered by him. It meant Arthur still had time to train the knights, work the patrols, and hunt, the latter much to Merlin's chagrin.

It quite amused Gwen when Merlin came to her to moan. She often had visitors of an evening, when Uther was dining with Arthur, or Gaius, or Geoffrey. They all spent time with the king, which was good for him, Gwen thought. So she would often get Merlin when Gaius was with Uther, and then on occasion Arthur, when he wasn't required. Now and again Elyan sat with her, and sometimes even Gwaine. Never Lancelot, she noticed. He had stepped aside, when he had discovered her feelings for Arthur after she had been kidnapped by Hengist, and now knowing she still had those feelings he stayed away. Gwen felt a little conflicted about that. She knew she loved Arthur, but there was still something there, lingering for Lancelot, as she wondered what might have been. Gwen also felt a little responsible for how everyone was feeling. Or, at least, how Lancelot felt.

She didn't often get time for her own thoughts, which was probably a good thing, considering some of the things that bothered her. She tried to focus on the stitching as she carefully worked about the ribbon holes on the bodice. She wasn't quite sure how the dress would really look, compared to the other ladies who would be attending, including the queens, and princesses from the other kingdoms. At least Gwen knew, she would be safely tucked away, between Elyan and Gwaine, and from the look of the table layout, Gaius would be close by.

The knock at the door made her jump, and she narrowly missed stabbing the needle into her finger. It wasn't a knock she recognised, and she knew it wasn't Arthur or Merlin, they were far too busy getting everything prepared for the meeting. It was likely to be a tense affair, now Arthur was in his new role, although doing very well. Gwen wondered if Lady Vivian would be attending. That would certainly make life interesting, especially if Arthur had to explain her infatuation was nothing more than an enchantment.

"Come in?" Gwen called out. Her eyes widened as the door opened a little and Uther peered around the door, quite tentatively, as if he wasn't entirely sure what he was likely to find. He hadn't entered the room since Gwen had carefully set it up for herself. She hadn't really thought about that, why would the king be interested anyway. The only reason she was there was because Uther's behaviour meant she needed to be nearby.

"Oh, My Lord, do you need anything?" she had started to gather up the material, to put it aside. He wondered where Arran and Lucien had gone. They were on duty tonight. She paused as Uther, after glancing around slowly came through the door. He was wearing his nightclothes, covered by the thick heavy robe he used over them. Gwen waited a moment, a little surprised as Uther closed the door behind him and shuffled further into the room.

"I'm not tired," he said, moving closer to the second chair she had set out by the fireplace.

"I could get a sleeping draught from Gaius."

"No," Uther said, quite forcefully. He slipped into the chair, and wrapped his robe around him a little tighter. It wasn't cold, the warmth of the fire reached them, making the air in the room pleasant enough to sit in.

"I'm just not tired," he added. Gwen looked at him. He didn't seem distressed about it; he just looked like he wanted to sit there in her company. Gwen smiled at him and said nothing further on that subject. Uther was sometimes talkative and, bizarrely in contrast with his usual persona, quite sensitive. It made her wonder again, about his wife, and thought that perhaps when Morgana had come along she was something of a substitute. Now, Gwen wondered if she was something of the same.

"Neither am I, really," Gwen said. She carried on with her sewing, it was easier to have something to do while they talked. There wasn't exactly a feeling of discomfort during these situations; it was just that on some levels she found the king's conversational habits rather odd. Uther watched what she was doing as she sewed carefully.

"Will you have that ready for the feast?" Uther suddenly asked her. Gwen nodded.

"I think so, I'll wear it for when they arrive though, I might as well make the most of it once I've made it."

Uther pondered that. "Maybe you should have made two."

Gwen smiled. "One dress will be fine."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful," Uther assured her.

"I don't know about that," Gwen said, snapping the thread with her teeth. She started on the next carefully cut hole, sewing round it with neat competent stitches. She looked up at Uther, who was still watching her, with a trace of disapproval in his face. Then he looked into the fire, clearly thinking about something. Gwen didn't disturb him, if he didn't want to say too much that was fine.

"Is your brother still escorting you to the banquet?"

"I think so," Gwen said, glancing up at the odd tone of Uther's voice. He sounded almost jealous. "And Gwaine offered to help."

Uther frowned. "How on earth do you help someone escort a lady?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. Gwen shrugged.

"I have no idea, but Gwaine is inventive, he'll think of something."

As she glanced up she saw Uther's frown deepen significantly. "He'd better behave himself."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. Uther didn't notice he was back to staring into the fire, thinking again. Gwen left him alone, concentrating on what she was doing, trying to work out what was going on in Uther's mind. It was starting to occur to her that what he disapproved of was not the fact that she was attending the feast.

That was occurring to Uther at the same time. He had at the beginning felt some disapproval at her impending attendance, but as he watched her making the dress, preparing so carefully and competently, it slowly dawned on him, that was not what was really bothering him. It made him realise that Gwen was in fact the sister of a knight. Knights were nobles, although three of Arthur's personal guard were commoners, all of them defying that rule. Gwaine had eventually told the others about his father, and Geoffrey had confirmed the story, even adding that Gwaine's father had nearly bested Uther in a tournament once.

Elyan, however, had been nothing more than a blacksmith, and a commoner. Uther had felt some disapproval at the knighting but hadn't argued with Arthur, especially not when Arthur pointed out that people had to do something exceptional for that barrier to be lifted. The three in question, had done.

What was bothering Uther was the fact that somewhere, deep down, he thought it was his responsibility to escort Gwen. She had been his constant companion since Arthur's return. Uther wasn't stupid, he heard what was said, about him, about Gwen, and he took it on board, but hadn't commented. No one knew really what went on, and Uther didn't care what people said about him. They had been talking about him for years, quite a large proportion of it was unflattering, even though every decision he made he hoped was for the greater good. The foundation of that had been ripped to shreds by Morgana.

"I don't want to go to the meeting," Uther suddenly said. Gwen looked up.

"You're the king, you'll have to."

"Arthur's regent, he'll be signing the renewed treaty," he argued.

"He can in your stead, if you choose to participate in the signing, then you can do it."

"I'm not sure I want to."

"You don't want the peace to continue?"

Uther frowned at her. "I didn't say that. We need peace, but there is also the problem of Cenred's kingdom. They've been without proper rule for months."

"Arthur has good control of the border, Camelot's patrols are spreading."

"I dare say the other kings are not happy about that."

"Arthur only did it because Ealdor is in the province closest to us."

"So?"

Gwen winced inwardly. She had brought the subject up, she couldn't flinch from it now.

"That's where Merlin's mother lives, he was born there. They came for help before now, but that was when Cenred was alive."

"I remember. Arthur went anyway."

It wasn't lost on Gwen that Uther's face hardened at the mention of Merlin. He still couldn't stand Merlin, knowing what he had caused. Merlin made a careful point to avoid Uther, and the times he had to be in a room with him, Arthur was there, providing a much needed barrier between them. Gwen also worked in the same capacity.

"So did Morgana, so did I," Gwen said firmly. "Merlin's a friend, and he's not as you assume him to be."

"A sorcerer who stole my son?" Uther asked.

Gwen gave a little laugh. "Arthur chose his own path I think. Merlin stole nothing, all he wants to do is protect Arthur, and Camelot, and you."

"What about Morgana?" Uther's voice was timid. Gwen could feel nothing but sympathy for that. She thought that Uther would get over Arthur's choices, in time. Morgana, however, was an entirely different matter. Now and again Gwen understood the way Arthur looked at Uther, as if he couldn't quite work out what he was doing wrong. The simple fact was, he was male, and heir to the throne. Morgana was female and Uther had just loved her differently.

"I think Merlin did the only thing he could. He didn't want to kill her," Gwen said. "But he didn't know how to stop her."

Uther looked down. "I never knew, she had magic."

"What would you have done if you did?" Gwen asked. Uther's head came up sharply.

"I wouldn't have hurt her, she didn't mean any harm."

As Uther said that he clearly knew the accusation that might follow. He hunched back in the chair as if he expected a physical blow, and he looked so sad and crestfallen that Gwen knew she didn't want to say it, she didn't need to.

"I'm tired now," Uther said.

Gwen put the dress aside and got up as Uther rose to his feet. She didn't need to, he was perfectly capable of walking back down the corridor but there was something in his face and demeanour that made her feel so sorry for him. There were so many hints of what might have been, if so many different things had happened, over the king's face that she couldn't leave him.

Instead she put an arm around him and led him out. Arran and Lucien, who were lingering by her door followed discreetly. Gwen got the king to bed and as she tucked him in was gripped by a sudden, strange impulse. She leant over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, My Lord."

Uther snuggled down, relaxing into the sheets. "Good night, Guinevere."


	4. Protection

**The situation in this chapter was the inital scene that made me think of this story. I had written it before the other chapters and have rewritten it a little, but if I have missed a few points that need correcting, then I've missed them... and not to worry. After this chapter, a few other characters start to come into it. And I'm keeping Arran and Lucien as guards around Uther, because it's just nice to have familiar extras about.**

The breath was sickening in her face; she wasn't even sure what happened. She heard the fabric of her dress tearing as it was pulled and the bodice ripped open. It was her nice new dress, which she had spent so much time and effort on. She had worn it today, when the delegation of kings had arrived for the conference. Gwen had made it for that reason. Mainly for the banquet tonight, but she had carefully considered that perhaps her presence, and her dress would be better received if both had been prevalent throughout the day.

She had got Uther to the courtyard to greet the kings as they arrived, and Uther had dealt with it competently. Most of the arrivals had been confused by his presence, they had all heard the stories of what had happened, and Uther was clearly deferring to Arthur. However, Uther was still present, correct and definitely acting as he should. Gwen had been asked to escort any visiting princesses to their quarters. Vivian had arrived with her father, which had been interesting until Arthur had turned to Merlin and said.

"Get that damn enchantment off her!"

Merlin had nodded and then Arthur had some careful explaining to do, without making King Olaf want to kill his fellow royal King Alined. Gwen had missed that, instead she was stuck listening to Vivian drivel on about how strong and handsome Arthur was. Gwen agreed, but she didn't want to hear it from her. Then she had gone to help the household staff make up extra rooms for some of the knights who were attending with their kings. That was when she had been cornered, by the two men using the room she was preparing.

Two of Bayard's men had walked in and looked her up and down. She was acting like a servant but dressed a little better than usual. They had tried chatting to her, and then eventually pounced. Now she was pinned down on the bed, the heavy weight of the man on top of her.

"Come on, pretty girl."

Gwen twisted her head away, pushing the man's shoulders to try and prevent him from kissing her. She could feel his hand pull at her skirt. Despite the dress, she was still a servant, she wouldn't be able to make that much of a fuss.

The gasp that was suddenly pulled from her body was half pain, half relief. The man's jagged fingernails ripped at her skin but his weight was blessedly pulled off her. There was a sickening sound of a fist meeting flesh and it made her sit up and then all she could do was gape.

Standing between her and the two soldiers was no less than the king of Camelot. He hadn't bothered with his royal attire that morning; instead he had dressed for the hunt that afternoon, so he felt less self-conscious. Some of the kings, and Arthur, were going out that afternoon as a sort of bonding exercise and Uther had been more decisive about that than attending the initial meeting.

It was the reason that perhaps the men didn't immediately recognise him. Gwen struggled to get the material of her dress in order, pulling it to conceal her breast. But she got up as the leading soldier stepped forward and Uther shifted to meet him. She grabbed his arm with one hand while desperately trying to preserve her dignity with another. The bodice of the dress was utterly ruined.

"My Lord, no!"

She spoke to him with utter authority. Uther had his erratic moments and only herself and Arthur could really deal with him then. The king blinked and turned to look at her. Her hand was pressed against her breast, trying to keep herself covered, her other hand stayed on his arm. She moved to stand in front of him, so she could put her back to the knights, who were still eyeing her lecherously. Uther noticed and tried to step around her, eyes fixed on the two men.

"Sire? Sire!" she raised her voice. It had to give the men a hint as to who they were facing. She turned her head sharply as the sound of feet clattered down the corridor and Arran and Lucian burst into the room. Gwen felt Uther's arm go around her, and he stepped closer to her. Not only trying to protect her, but her dignity as well.

"My Lord, is there a problem?" one of them asked. They were a little confused as to what had set the king off. He had wanted to go and find Gwen, so they had headed in that direction, but all of a sudden Uther had started running.

"I want these men in the dungeon," Uther said flatly.

"We are knights from the kingdom of Mercia."

"Which explains your lack of manners!" Uther roared. He made both soldiers of Camelot jump, and regard the Mercain knights with great distain. Gwen whimpered as Sir Leon and Sir Robert ran into the room.

"Sire?"

Leon looked confused. Uther had turned, moving Gwen so she was completely hidden, using his body so shield her. As Leon walked in the king was shedding his jerkin and now he put it around Gwen's shoulders. He took hold of her arms and felt her shaking. Very carefully he guided her arms through the holes to settle the garment on her. On her slim frame it hung in a ridiculous fashion, but he pulled it around her torso so the damage to the dress was hidden. Then he put his arm around her, pulling her to his side and he turned back to the men lingering in the room. Clearly he couldn't order men sent down to the dungeon anymore, but he knew someone who could. He settled his eyes on Arran.

"Fetch the Prince Regent!"

One look at Gwen's face made him decide without question. He nodded and turned. "Yes, Sire."

"My Lord, is there a problem?" Sir Leon asked.

"Yes, if these men think they can assault members of this court," Uther snarled.

"Oh please, she's just a serving girl, we were just having fun!" one of the men said. Gwen whimpered a little. Uther took a tighter hold of her, putting his other arm around her and he settled her head against his chest.

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded, walking into the room, with Olaf and Bayard in tow.

"You'll find that Bayard's men appear to have a complete lack of manners, I want these two disciplined they were attacking my…" Uther actually faltered then.

He blinked, looked around and then looked down at the quivering girl in his arms. Uther had heard the mewling cry and known the tone, had known it was Gwen, who had tolerated him so much and whose dress had been so nice. He had made an effort to compliment on her on it that morning. When she had a spare moment she had been working on it. He knew what she was, but he wasn't quite sure, even after all this time, how it could be described.

Nanny was one description he had heard, nursemaid another, keeper, carer. They all ran through his head. None of them seemed to cover it.

"Companion!" he ended with after the few seconds pause. It made the two men snicker.

"She's a trumped up whore."

Uther went deathly still, his eyes drove into the two men. Gwen ceased sniffling, sensing the change in him.

"I am the king, be very careful how you phrase yourself in front of a lady of this court."

"She's a serving girl, Uther," Bayard said, stepping forward. Uther turned his head and looked at him.

"Her brother is a knight of Camelot, and a member of the Prince Regent's personal guard. Guinevere is a lady of this court, and she is not to be manhandled in such a disrespectful manner," Uther said. He turned his ice cold stare onto Arthur. "I presume you can deal with this matter."

"Of course father," Arthur was so shocked he didn't get a chance to do anything else but agree. Uther pulled Gwen around the cluster of men and gently started to lead her from the room, keeping her hidden with his body. His eyes met Arran's and then Lucian's and his eyes flicked at them. They looked at each other, and both nodded. One followed Uther, the other opted to stay. As Uther went down the corridor he paused and looked at the lone guard.

"We thought that perhaps one of us should help the prince."

Uther nodded at that and carried on leading Gwen away. She didn't do anything to stop him. It wasn't just the attack that shook her up, it was Uther's reaction, although she couldn't be anything but glad at his intervention. She wasn't sure she would have been able to get out of the situation without help. She sniffled a little and Uther carefully took her up towards her rooms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The scratches were painful, but not deep. They ran across the underside of her breast, the man in question had been clutching at it as Uther had pulled him off, his ragged nails ripping her skin. She dabbed at it carefully. Practicality told her to go to Gaius, who could give her something to ease the pain and treat the damage. But embarrassment meant she didn't want to. Instead she cleaned them herself and started to dress.

She really didn't know what else to wear, as she rummaged through her clothes, anything too tight on her would hurt, a corset was completely out of the question. Then sitting there, suddenly looking like it was demanding to be worn, was the dress her father had bought her, not long before his death. From a moment when he had been so hopeful and happy. Gwen grabbed it and started to yank it on. She hadn't ever worn it before, after what had happened it felt a little too painful to do so.

Now she felt it was just, defiantly, the right day. At least no one would have ever seen it before, so it was new enough. As Gwen was carefully straightening herself up there was a tentative knock at the door. She knew who it was by the sound. A second later, the door opened just a crack.

"Guinevere, are you all right?" Uther asked. "Can I come in?"

Gwen wiped her face as she said. "Yes, My Lord." It answered both questions. The door opened a little further and Uther peered around it, clearly not sure what he might find. As he saw her fully dressed he opened the door properly and stepped into the room.

"Are you all right?" Uther asked again. One question had clearly been answered for him, the other not so. Gwen sniffed.

"Fine," she managed to say, actually it was more sort of a whimper. Uther was by her side in seconds, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close. She pressed her face into his chest, glad of the sympathy. Uther decided that Gwen had been hugging him enough when he was upset, it was the least he could do. He turned his attention to the ruined dress that was draped over the back of a chair. Reaching out he petted the soft material, treating it as if it was a living, breathing thing.

"Your poor dress."

"It doesn't matter, it's just material."

"Can you fix it?" Uther asked. Gwen seemed very competent when she sewed, but Uther didn't really know that much about it. Gwen shook her head, trying to control her sniffing.

"I don't know." She wiped her face and pulled herself together a little more. "Thank you, for helping me. I'm just glad you were near enough to… why were you there?"

"I was looking for you, I wanted you to come to the meeting with me. Arthur wanted me to go and I'd feel less stupid if you were there. I heard you yelp. I don't think the meeting will happen now."

Gwen shook her head. "No, it's fine. They won't make a fuss, let's just let them forget about it."

It was a peace treaty, she didn't think for one moment even Arthur would jeopardise that for one embarrassing fumble. However, she felt Uther stiffen at her words, and he held onto her tightly for a moment before saying.

"Over my dead body."

He then promptly dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and let her go.

"I need to go and see Arthur, you stay here and…" He planted another kiss on her head before heading out of the room in very decisive fashion. It took Gwen a moment assert her scrambled brain and she ran for the door, coming face to face with a very worried looking Lucien.

"What are you doing here?"

"The king told me to stay with you, he didn't want you going anywhere on your own, and he said something about going to see the Prince Regent."

Gwen put her hand to her mouth and sighed. "Oh dear, we'd better find him."


	5. Decisions

Uther walked down the stairs, a definite purpose in mind. He had told Lucien to stay where he was. Gwen needed protection and Uther wanted someone he trusted. For the first time in months he was actually walking around the castle utterly alone. It was a strange feeling. Gwen was often there, and the guards, he just seemed to have a select few, that he knew by name because Gwen knew them. She paid attention.

Everyone was probably in the council chamber. Uther went down the steps and turned down the corridor, to be pulled up as he came face to face with Lord Godwyn with his daughter Elena in tow. Guiding them along was Olwen, having been directed by Arthur to deal with any late arrivals.

"Uther!" his old friend said in delight, looking him up and down and there was a flicker of relief in his eyes at what he found. There had been so many rumours about what had happened at Camelot. He was rather glad that Elena hadn't married Arthur, considering some of the things that had apparently occurred; he wouldn't have wanted his precious daughter trapped here.

Uther shook his hand and smiled back.

"I hear there have been some problems with the Mercian delegation," Godwyn said. Uther's smile fell.

"Two knights attacked a lady of the court."

Elena gasped, Godwyn looked shocked and Olwen looked furious. He was stuck out here, when the rest of the prince regent's guard were with Arthur. It was something he was not very happy about, however he perked up as Uther suddenly said.

"Gwen's a bit upset, perhaps Elena you could go and see if she's all right, being… a girl," Uther said, very openly. He was quite used to talking like that now. Gwen was very direct; it seemed to have rubbed off him. Elena nodded and Uther turned to Olwen.

"Perhaps you could show her to Gwen's rooms," Uther said.

"Of course," Olwen said. He wanted to check Gwen was all right as well. He had heard that Uther had carted her off from the scene and figured he was looking after her. Now he offered his arm to Elena, flushing a little as the blonde girl smiled at him.

"My Lady."

She took his arm and Olwen started off up the stairs with her. As they reached the top and headed down a quiet corridor Olwen tried to filter through ideas for a conversation, but then he wasn't sure if knights were supposed to casually chat to princesses, and to one that had almost married Arthur.

Elena didn't seem worried by the lack of conversation. Instead she looked around with interest, but then suddenly said.

"Isn't Gwen the Lady Morgana's maid?"

"She was, but now she has been looking after the king," Olwen said.

"He seems to care about her," Elena said.

"Yes," Olwen said, as they turned into the corridor where the king's chambers were, and Gwen's were on the opposite side, a little way down from Uther's. Lucien was hanging about by the door. He looked glad to see Olwen, and then his eyes widened as he looked at Elena.

"The king asked Princess Elena if she could look after Gwen."

Lucien bowed, after Olwen had helpfully informed him of who she was.

"My Lady. Gwen is a little worried, about the king." Lucien knocked. "Gwen?"

"What now?" she demanded wrenching open the door and making the three people outside jump. As she saw Elena Gwen gave a neat curtsey.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I hadn't realised you had arrived. Have you been shown your quarters?"

"Not yet, the king asked me to make sure you were all right. I heard you were attacked." Elena took Gwen into the little boudoir and Olwen followed, tailed by Lucien. Gwen let herself be led, she was still shaking, and felt very unable to leave the room, despite her announcement that she probably needed to track down Uther.

"Yes, and I'm fine. I just hope Uther doesn't do anything stupid, like challenge them to a duel."

"Actually Elyan got there first," Olwen said.

"What?" Gwen yelped. "Oh my God, they can't do this! It's supposed to be a peace conference."

"They started it," Olwen said.

"Olwen, don't be stupid, they cannot start a fight over me! I am just a servant."

"You are a lady of this court, your brother is one of the Prince Regent's personal guard, and Uther is the king."

"And he's not always… rational," Gwen said.

"He looked perfectly calm when I saw him," Olwen said.

Elena took Gwen's hand, holding it in both of her own. "And he's with my father, he won't let the king do anything silly."

"I have to stop Elyan, he can't challenge two men to a duel."

"Not to worry," Olwen said, grinning in a feral fashion, it rather stood out on his open, innocent face. "There are nine of us."

Gwen rolled her eyes. There was only one thing she could do now. Just trust Arthur to handle it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unfortunately, for the first time since he had taken the role as Prince Regent Arthur felt completely out of his depth. He looked at the chaos in the council chamber and wondered what the hell to do.

Elyan was practically foaming at the mouth, Gwaine was holding him back, but one of the men had picked up the gauntlet Elyan had thrown down, determined as he was to protect his sister's honour.

Arthur felt just as angry, but he was supposed to be managing the renewal of the peace treaty. All eyes were on him as it was. He had to prove Camelot's strength, and Uther had been ready to help him. Arthur had felt glad of that, and then irritated when Uther had suddenly announced that he had wanted Gwen with him and proceeded to head off to find her. Arthur was thankful that he had done so, saving Gwen from an awful situation, but he had left Arthur handling this when he needed the one person he could glance at, as he spoke, to make sure he was doing things right. Uther was nowhere to be seen.

Merlin had tried to help, in his own way.

"I could turn them into toads!" he had announced brightly before they had entered the council chamber. Arthur had glared at him and not told him to shut up. Merlin subsided into silence, since the playful retort was unforthcoming, and knowing there wasn't much else he could do, beyond hanging by Arthur and hoping to affect something on impulse.

Now Arthur had Elyan offering to fight, while Bayard tried to convince him it was nothing serious. A knight taking a fancy to a maid was not an unheard of thing, but pushing it on her unwillingly was another, and it was Gwen. His Gwen. Arthur felt his chest tangle up into painful knots at that thought. She was his, and he knew Elyan and Gwaine were devising something, using the treaty renewal as a way to do it, because he somehow couldn't. Arthur now wanted to defy everyone and challenge the men himself, but all the kings were looking at him, waiting to see how he would handle this. He had to look like he knew what he was doing, but he wasn't sure he did.

"I demand satisfaction!" Elyan yelled.

"There's two of us," one of the Mercian men announced. A moment later he was knocked back by a gauntlet smacking into his face, bouncing neatly off the bridge of his nose. Eyes turned to find the thrower. Lancelot looked back steadily.

"That's not a problem." He glanced at Elyan and then back again. "There's two of us."

Lancelot had stayed very much in the background, aware of Gwen's feelings, aware of Arthur's and aware that he had walked away, when he may have been able to fight. He had told himself that he loved Gwen enough to walk away and let her be happy, but it was, he knew deep down, just cowardice. He couldn't bear to fight that fight in case he lost. Then he just didn't want to cause any more gossip. Gwen was being talked about enough; even more so now Uther himself had stepped up to defend her.

Now Lancelot just knew he needed to defend her, and he would. Elyan calmed, and nodded at him.

"This is ridiculous," Bayard announced turning to Arthur. "You can prevent this; it's not a way to begin this treaty."

Arthur knew that, and he could enforce the withdrawal of the two knights. That was what Bayard was hinting at. Everyone in the room understood that. Arthur didn't know what to do. He was quite sure, if things were different, his father would have just passed this off. The girl might have even been dismissed from service, for something that was not her fault. Arthur probably would have ended up arguing her cause. But things were different now. So different that he jumped with shock as someone stepped in to answer Bayard.

"So can the king," Uther announced calmly. He was stood in the doorway with Godwyn lingering at his side and the two guards on the door flanking the pair of them. Uther's eyes swept the room calmly, his gaze moving about carefully.

"Uther, then be reasonable," Bayard said. "She's just a serving girl, whatever her duties."

"Do you allow them free rein over the maids in your employ?" Uther asked, with clear interest.

Bayard looked a little stunned. Uther waited calmly. Again, it occurred to him, that people didn't realise that he noticed things. He might have felt a little helpless, and lost, recently but nothing passed him by. It couldn't be hidden from him. None of the girls in the castle were treated like this, like the way Bayard assumed. True, knights and nobles had little flings with them but Uther had never stood for anything improper. In fact he had never had to discipline someone for it. He hoped that was not because the person in question had never been caught.

"All of us get a little infatuated at times," Bayard said. Uther looked at him and then around at the scene he was faced with.

It had been very pointedly noted by him that Bayard had not brought any sort of gift, as was usually expected. Uther knew that was probably due to the incident when that idiot boy Merlin had got himself poisoned. He glanced at Elyan and Lancelot, two of the knights that were commoners. They had proven themselves to Arthur, but to no one else. They had been part of the group that had saved Camelot, but none of the people had really seen the reason for that. They hadn't seen them fight, not really. Uther debated that. He had seen them on the training ground, and knew they were good. All of Arthur's guard were, he trusted them, yet no one else had really got the opportunity to see why he did.

Maybe, Uther thought, there was more than one point to make.

No one watching him had seen what Uther was thinking. His face had drawn into the emotionless mask that had hidden so much, while he had tried to be kind. They all waited tensely, while he regarded them with detachment. He looked at the kings, and then to Arthur, who looked so pale and lost. As regent he was hosting the meeting but he was the youngest of them, getting by but still a little lost.

Uther considered it, and then he thought of Gwen, her little frame shaking as he had hugged her tightly, trying to protect and reassure her. She'd disapprove of this, of what the men in her life were trying to do. Uther's jaw tensed, and he announced tersely.

"The challenge stands."


	6. Fighting

**Now the boys get their turn. There will be other character interactions coming up in the next few chapters, some of which will be very interesting! **

Everything was put on hold, until the duel was over. The four knights were in their armour, the colours of their kings displayed on their tunics, and on both Elyan's and Lancelot's upper left arm was tied the tokens that Gwen had offered them, via Elena's delivery. She had held out the two strips of material without a word and as each man had nodded, she had tied it on, before leaving the armour room to go and sit in the royal stand, next to her father, who was next to Uther.

Not many would really understand the significance of the material, unless they had seen Gwen's dress. She had torn it to pieces in anger and upset and then given the two strips for Elena to deliver. Gwen wasn't quite sure who she felt angry at. No one could see her she had not gone with the royal party; Uther was sat with Arthur in the royal box, with the other kings. The crowds had gathered, gossip rife as to why the men were fighting.

She had vowed at first not to go, not to advocate the whole thing at all. Gwen just wanted it left alone, she felt embarrassed enough without Uther pushing the issue and both Elyan and Lancelot putting themselves in danger. But in the end she had to go, sneaking into the stands at the last minute, finding Gaius and Merlin and huddling with them. Since Arthur was sitting next to Uther, and the other kings, he chose not to antagonise the situation further by putting Merlin in line of sight. Arthur felt so helpless, he couldn't blame Gwen, in fact all he wanted to do was seek her out and check she was okay but he was struggling in a quagmire of facts. He was starting to understand some of the reasons his father acted as he did, and appreciated some of the decisions that Uther had made. It was not an easy job, whichever way you turned you hurt or angered someone. Ruling a kingdom was a never win situation.

The four knights glanced at the royal box, their eyes moved, wondering who to really settle on. Uther in the end nodded at them as an indication to start. He had taken his usual prime position in the box, with Arthur on his rarely used throne, more often than not he was in the arena himself.

Elyan and Lancelot separated, aiming at their two opponents. They didn't strike immediately, instead they just stalked. The man facing Lancelot lunged forward and the sound of metal striking metal rang through the air. It caused the other Mercain knight to step forward and take on Elyan.

Gwen took Merlin's hand, clinging tightly. Merlin leant over.

"They'll be fine," he assured her. Gwen smiled, glancing at him briefly before turning back to the action in the arena. Lancelot and Elyan were not attacking, not just yet. They were casually fencing their two opponents, getting a feel for it, until Elyan pressed down on his opponent and the man said something. It was clear in the tilt of his head and the movement of his lips. Whatever it was, it didn't go down very well. Elyan roared and went in for the attack.

He was fast, and anger made the adrenaline wash through his body. The Mercian knight had clearly hoped that fury would make Elyan careless. It made him reckless, but he had been training with Arthur, and the others for months. His sword pounded against his opponent's making the Mercian knight back up, he couldn't do anything more than counter and struggle away. Elyan didn't give him an opening to strike into, not unless the Mercian allowed the knight from Camelot to strike first. He swiped at Elyan and ducked, running under a vicious cut and running across the arena and gain some distance. He turned to face Elyan again as he stalked after him.

Examining the fight it was clear Lancelot's opponent was more experienced than his companion. But Lancelot was one of the best. It was hard to judge between him and Gwaine who was actually the better fighter, and both of them could rival Arthur. Lancelot's strokes were smooth and clean against his opponent, and they were moving quicker, striking closer. The Mercian knight tried for a blow to Lancelot's leg, he was forced to step back and work defensively.

It made the crowd gasp as he backed up and the man swept as his leg again. With amazing agility Lancelot jumped the strike and spun past his opponent, slamming his shield against the man's shoulder. It took a second for the man to recover, his sight hampered by his helmet. Lancelot was just out of view. There was a ripple through the crowd. They watched these things often enough to know that Lancelot could have taken advantage of the situation. But there was a further ripple of confusion as he didn't. Lancelot slowly backed up and waited for the man to turn. As he did so Lancelot pulled off his helmet and brushed his sweat damp hair off his face. He threw the helmet to one side and rolled his shoulders.

Elyan had backed up a little and seeing Lancelot's move, did the same thing. It was hard to fight restricted by the protection of the helmet, it hampered their vision too much. They moved closer to each other while their opponents did the same thing. Lancelot and Elyan exchanged a few words and side-stepped around each other, changing opponents. The two Mercian knights looked at each other in confusion, and then just ran in to attack.

Both Lancelot and Elyan, let them come. They didn't step forward, nor did they step back, instead they let the fight come to them and they met the next attack, the sound of the swords clashing ringing through the air. Gwen's hand clenched on Merlin's, who gritted his teeth in pain, as Elyan retreated, swaying backwards out of the way of a vicious swing, and slamming his shield against it. The next one he blocked, and then attempted an attack on the other side. The man countered but Elyan sped up his attack, forcing the man backwards.

Lancelot continued to fight but his eyes strayed in Elyan's direction on occasion, as if he was checking on his friend's progress more than he was worrying about his own opponent. It made the knight opposing him press forward and Lancelot concentrated on what he was doing for a moment, but he was batting the attack away and making it look like it was no effort whatsoever. He blocked one swing, even as he turned to look at Elyan.

"Hey!" the Mercian knight snapped, swinging another blow. Lancelot countered it without blinking. "You bedded the little whore yourself."

The crowd that heard the comment gasped. Gwen hunched her shoulders and a ripple of conversation went through the crowds as rumours were confirmed and started and exaggerated over what the duel was about. Merlin flexed his fingers, making Gwen glanced at him and then she looked down, seeing how tightly her hand was clamped in his.

"Sorry."

"I think I can handle a little squeezing."

"Why didn't Arthur stop them?" she demanded.

"I don't think he wanted to," Merlin said. "Anyway, Uther overruled him. I offered to turn them into toads!" he added brightly. The comment had the effect Merlin wanted, Gwen gave a feeble laugh and smacked him on the chest. Merlin grinned back, rubbing his free hand where Gwen had struck him.

"Don't worry, it's not like Lancelot and Elyan can't handle them."

They turned back as the crowd gave another ripple of interest. Elyan was down on one knee, and he raised his shield to protect himself from an overhead blow. Gwen gasped and so did the crowd as Elyan's sword snaked out and lashed at the man's legs. He danced back in shock, but looked to be uninjured. Then there was a ripple of laughter as the man stumbled. The nearest people in the crowd could see what Elyan had done as the man tried to recover his balance. With perfect skill he had cut the man's boot laces. The leather was slowly peeling down his legs and he stumbled again as Elyan rose up and slammed his sword down on the man's shield.

This time his attack was relentless. There was no opportunity for the Mercian knight to count attack. Instead he fell backwards under the onslaught until Elyan pounded his shield against the man's and hurled him back against the side of the area, just under the royal box. The man fell and tensed as Elyan's sword prodded into his neck. The crowd seemed to hold it's breath as they waited, then Elyan kicked the man in the face and left him where he was, walking away. He went back towards Lancelot, who was casually fending off the man. But as Elyan paused Lancelot stepped forward and with a neat blow and follow up kick, spun the man round to face Elyan.

"It's his sister," Lancelot said, stepping back and Elyan moved forward. Lancelot walked around, positioning himself so he was near the felled knight. Since Elyan could have killed him at the moment, the rules dictated the Mercian had lost, but he wasn't about to give up easily. He scrabbled for the knife that he had been carrying on his belt and hurled it in Elyan's direction. Lancelot dived forward, met it with his shield and deflected it, without it seemed turning away from Elyan's fight.

The members of the royal box heard the knight curse and he charged forward. Lancelot spun on his heel, rolled his eyes, slammed the point of his sword into the ground, and met the man's run with his fist. He slammed it into the man's face, and there was a sickening crack as his nose broke under the impact. It sent him backwards onto the floor, landing heavily and laying still. Lancelot peered down at him, picked his sword up again and announced loudly, to no one in particular.

"Ill-bred oaf."

On hearing it Elyan smirked and pressed in his attack. The man couldn't match him now, he was far too distracted by what had happened to his friend, and puzzled by the attack plan of the two knights from Camelot. Lancelot simply accepted that Elyan wanted to teach both men a lesson, but duels couldn't be fought like that, so he had offered to be the second man, and was willing to back down to let Elyan make his point. Lancelot did have to admit that there was some satisfaction in helping his friend do so, and punching the man who had thought he could take advantage of Gwen.

There was no stopping Elyan now, he was on the offensive and he wasn't going to back off. He had discarded his shield and was pressing in. As the man lunged forward he used the trick that Gwaine had taught them all and the knight's sword went flying through the air, with a little too much force so it sailed over Elyan's head, landing on the ground behind him, rather than towards Elyan so he could catch it.

"You still need to work on that," Lancelot said.

"Yeah," Elyan replied conversationally. With only his shield left, the man tried to slam it into Elyan's torso. Swinging out of the way Elyan brought the hilt of his sword down on the man's head. He flopped to the floor face first and lay still. Lancelot and Elyan stood over him, and Lancelot prodded the man with his foot. There was no reaction.

"Feel better," Lancelot asked him.

"I should stick my sword through him, through both of them," Elyan said.

"That really would probably upset Gwen," Lancelot said.

The crowd, realising that the duel was over and that their knights had won, burst into cheering. Some of them were still a little confused as to why a renewal of the peace treaty had been started with a duel but since the two knights of Camelot had won, most of them decided they didn't care. In the royal box Uther was clapping, looking very pleased, Arthur looked relived and Bayard looked mulish.

In the stands, Gwen relaxed her grip on Merlin's hand.

"What were they doing?"

"Elyan wanted to take both of them on, that wasn't going to work so Lancelot said he'd keep one busy while Elyan deal with one, and then he could pass the second one over."

"I don't believe those two!" Gwen hissed. Merlin patted her hand and smiled.

"The toad thing is still on offer." Merlin's grin widened as Gwen answered, with Gaius as her echo.

"Shut up, Merlin!"


	7. Blackmail

**I thought this meeting was due, not entirely certain it's funny, but I giggled a lot writing it... **

Merlin received one of the worst shocks of his life, and let's face it, he'd had a few, when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him round a corner. He gave a squeak of shock as he looked up and realised the man who had a very firm grip of his elbow was none other than Uther. He was propelling Merlin along with a definite purpose in mind, and was, unusually for him, alone.

"Erm… Sire!" Merlin tried to free his arm but Uther's hand clamped tighter making him gasp. He stopped struggling, Uther wasn't letting him go and there was no one around to help him.

"Arthur is expecting me," Merlin said, hoping that mentioning the Prince Regent might influence Uther a little. It didn't, Uther didn't slow down, he didn't let go of Merlin, instead he just gave him that glare that made Merlin cringe at the thought of washing rotten vegetables out of his hair. If of course he could hold onto his head.

"Arthur can wait."

Merlin bit down on his lip, and as Uther hustled him up a flight of stairs he started to feel a stirring of fear. He had no idea what Uther wanted, and he still felt a little nervous around the king. Arthur knew that Uther had no love for Merlin and had carefully made sure that Merlin's presence around the king was regulated. This was the first time they had been alone together in months. They hadn't talked to each other directly ever since the group had returned to save the kingdom.

Uther hefted Merlin none to gently as he stumbled at the top of the stair. Merlin got the feeling he was going to be bruised, and his shoulder was starting to hurt where Uther had just yanked him. Briefly, Merlin toyed with the idea of telling Uther he was hurting him, but in the end he didn't dare as Uther took another corner, heading down towards his chambers. The corridor was empty, and there was a stirring of dread in Merlin's stomach.

"Where are the guards?"

"I sent them to look after Gwen, I don't want them seeing this," Uther said flatly.

"Seeing what?" Merlin asked, his voice timid. Uther glowered at him again, opened the door to his room and dragged Merlin in, slamming the door behind him. He pushed Merlin further in, his feet tangled on the edge of the rug and he slammed into the table. The vase in the centre rocked, water sloshing over the lip and splashing onto the table. Merlin reached out both hands to try and stop it from toppling. He succeeded in bashing into the table again and sending the vase onto its side. The water went everywhere and a few of the flowers floated out in the spill.

With a guilty glance at Uther, Merlin righted the vase and straightened up the flowers. The king glowered at him and Merlin gave him another nervous glance.

"Sorry, My Lord," Merlin stammered. He looked around for a cloth to mop up the water. "I'll clean it. OW!"

He gave a yip of surprise as Uther grabbed him by his neckerchief and yanked him away from the table and dragged him around it towards the bed. Merlin's eyes bulged as he struggled for air, but thankfully as Uther came to a standstill at the end of the bed, he released Merlin and the young man took in several deep breaths, rubbing his neck, then his arm. Uther pointed at the bed.

"Deal with that!"

Merlin looked, blinking as he stared at the dress that had been carefully laid out on the bed. It was made of silver velvet, low cut, the bodice cinched in tightly at the waist, before flaring out into a long, full skirt. The neckline was edged with lace, and the sleeves fell in long sweeping cuffs. Merlin took a tentative step towards it under Uther's watchful gaze. The material was dull with dust, and there were worn patches and holes where the moths had got to it. Merlin touched it and then picked it up, examining it with a frown.

"I'm not sure it will wash too well, and the damage looks a bit…"

"Are you stupid?" Uther snapped. He stepped forward and snatched the dress back off Merlin, who jumped, falling backwards against the bedpost. He wrapped his arms around it before he could fall and watched as Uther straightened out the dress again and laid it out carefully. Then he glowered at Merlin.

"Probably," Merlin said, eyes wide with fear as he stared at Uther.

Uther looked at him, confusion mixing with the anger in his eyes, as if he couldn't work out why Merlin was being so idiotic. Merlin bit down on his lip, and thought carefully before saying.

"I'm not sure what you're asking, Sire."

Uther glared and then pointed at the dress. "Make it look new, you can do that can't you, with magic!"

Merlin blinked, before gawping again. He clung tighter to the bedpost. All he wanted to do was turn and run for the door, but he didn't think he'd get more than a few steps before Uther pounced on him, and he really had no desire to enrage an already angry, and erratic, Uther.

"Well, can you?"

"I think so," Merlin said, so mentally rattled he couldn't be anything but honest, so also blurted out. "But acts of sorcery are still illegal!"

Uther glowered at him and pointed at the dress. "But it's for Gwen, her other dress is ruined and she needs something for the banquet!"

It was starting to dawn on Uther that not only could he not order people sent down to the dungeons, he could apparently not order the servants about and get them to do as they were told. So in the end, he went with another method. Merlin, he knew, was Gwen's friend. Uther decided that Merlin wasn't likely to refuse now, because it was for Gwen. He glared at the young man, who was staring at him with wide eyes, in a very pale face. It occurred to Uther, finally, that Merlin was frightened, he could see him shaking a little, unsure of what to do. Uther put on his best icy expression, which made Merlin cower.

"Just do it," the king ordered.

Merlin seemed to pull himself together, he turned and raising his hand muttered under his breath. Uther watched as his eyes glowed, rippling with gold and then he turned his attention to the dress. The dust faded, and the silver began to glitter in the sunlight streaming through the window. The lace edging slowly changed from yellow to pure white, the moth damage vanished and what was left was a beautiful, brand new dress. Uther relaxed as he saw it and carefully picked it up, stroking the soft material with his fingers. Merlin hung onto the post again, not daring to move, pressing back as Uther looked up and glared at him.

"Go away," Uther said to him.

That snapped Merlin out of his daze, he turned and ran for the door, taking two attempts to get it open and he ran out, heading down the corridor and took the flight of stairs at speed. He took the two corners that would take him to Arthur's chambers, running along as he heard Arthur's voice.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur had, by the tone, been shouting for some time. Merlin crashed through the door and skidded to a halt, grabbing the nearest chair for support as he started at Arthur. Arthur had been ready to bellow again but he caught his breath as he looked at Merlin standing there like a startled rabbit and quivering like a newborn deer. Once Arthur had finished conjuring up animal analogies for Merlin, he snapped.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere! Nowhere at all," had Merlin answered, the words tumbling out so he practically merged them into one. Arthur glared at him, looking uncannily like Uther for a brief moment. Merlin blinked several times, stopping when Arthur's face shifted into an expression of concern.

"What is the matter with you?"

Merlin almost told him, but somewhere along the way between his brain and his mouth it all changed.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"Well, then pull yourself together, we have to get down to the council chamber and get this treaty signed. Do you know where my father is?"

"No," Merlin shook his head vigorously. Stepping forward he started to straighten Arthur's clothing up, neatening the cloak, and formal attire he was wearing for the occasion. Arthur batted him off and Merlin jumped a mile as the door opened and Uther strolled in, looking very pleased with himself. Merlin shifted to hide behind Arthur, who looked from Uther to Merlin in utter confusion.

"What is going on?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing!" Merlin muttered. Uther gave Merlin a steady glance and then focused back on Arthur.

"Everyone is ready, shall we get this treaty signed," Uther said.

Arthur sighed. He'd had quite enough today, he just wanted everyone to go away, and he wanted Gwen, and he wanted Merlin to act normally. Uther watched the expressions flitting over Arthur's face with sympathy. He stepped forward and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, drawing him to the door.

"Come on, the sooner we do it, the sooner they will go away."

"We've still got the banquet to get through," Arthur said, falling into step with his father.

"Don't worry," Uther said, soothingly. "It will all be fine."

Merlin followed them, at a discreet pace, his racing heart slowly starting to calm down. Maybe he could talk to Gwaine or Lancelot about it. Then as he looked up and met Uther's glance he stumbled.

"For heavens sake, Merlin!" Arthur grizzled at him.

"Sorry, Sire."

Merlin followed along behind him, concentrating on keeping himself steady while he pondered if he had imagined it.

Had the king of Camelot just winked at him?


	8. Escort

Gwen concentrated on getting Uther's clothes out for the banquet, brushing off his jacket and cloak. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. Most of the knights had been baffled by her anger, and refusal to talk to them, especially Elyan and Lancelot. They kept giving her lost little boy expressions, eventually Gwaine had got close enough to whisper.

"What else did you expect them to do?"

It was nice to know they were all so protective of her.

"They could have been hurt."

"What? Lancelot and Elyan against those two. Not likely Gwen. Just come to the feast."

"I can't now," she had snapped at him.

Now she got Uther's clothes ready. He was a good excuse to be late, since she needed to get him ready and he wasn't around. Gwen straightened up the clothes and jumped up as the door opened and Uther waltzed in.

"Where have you been?" she snapped at him.

Uther blinked in confusion and smiled. "Doing things," he answered brightly. Gwen felt nonplussed by that and by her yelling at the king, as if it was normal.

"Come here, you need to get ready," she announced bossily. Uther smiled and wandered over, pulling at the clothes he was wearing as he did so.

She dressed him a little roughly and Uther watched her carefully, as she tugged him straight. She stepped back from him to look him up and down, in his formal dress, with the symbol of Camelot boldly stitched onto it. Suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"Come with me!" he announced. He pulled her out of the room and down the corridor to the door that led to her bedchamber. He stopped her at her own bedroom door and he unlatched it. "Go on."

Gwen frowned at him, but she pushed the door opened and entered, pushing it back behind her, then she gasped. The dress on the bed was stunning, and the glow from the candles in the room made it almost glitter. Gwen stepped up to the bed and lifted the dress up. It was so soft to the touch, the lace edging so delicate. She held it up, her eyes glistening as she looked at it. There was a tentative knock at the door, and Uther looked round, not entirely sure it was safe. He was rather wary of Gwen when she was in a bossy mood.

"Do you like it?"

"Sire, it's… wonderful… how did you get it?"

"It was Igraine's. I kept all her things," Uther said shuffling into the room.

"But… it looks so perfect, how did you…"

"I got Merlin to help me," Uther said.

Gwen lowered the dress, her arms dropping limply. "Uther! Do you have any idea what Arthur will do to him, if he finds out?"

"He won't execute him."

"That's not the point. Merlin is under Arthur's protection, but he cannot go around performing," Gwen caught herself and lowered her voice. "Magic, willy-nilly. For heavens sake… oh don't do that."

Uther was staring at her in shock, backing up and tears were threatening.

"No one knows, no one saw him. I just wanted you to have something nice. Your other dress was nice, you worked so hard on it, I couldn't think of any other way, all of Igraine's things are so old, and so lost."

Gwen sighed, she laid the dress out and went to Uther, putting her arms around him. He reached out and latched on tightly, holding onto her, clinging desperately.

"It's all right, it's lovely, but you have to think about these things. Arthur is being careful about Merlin. He respects the rules you laid down, even Merlin understands why, sometimes."

"He doesn't act like it," Uther said.

"Yes, he does," she announced. "Now don't be silly, we need to get you downstairs to the banquet."

"I'm not going without you," Uther said stubbornly. Gwen sighed and Uther tightened his grip on her. There were times when he seemed so much like his old self, and then suddenly he would revert. It was like he didn't quite know who, or even what, he was.

"All right," she sighed, slowly starting to extract herself from his grip.

"So you'll wear the dress?" Uther asked hopefully. Gwen looked up at him, and he gave her that wide eyed look he seemed to have developed, when he didn't entirely understand things. As she gazed at him now, she half wondered if he was putting it on just to get around her. Quite frankly she wouldn't put it past him.

"Okay."

Uther beamed at her.

Ten minutes later, he was gawping. Gwen came out of her room, struggling with the ties at the back of the dress. Looking up she blinked at Arran, Lucien and Uther who were all staring.

"Can someone help me?"

Lucien stepped forward and then backed up as Uther glared. He moved around behind Gwen and started to very competently tighten the laces of the dress. It cinched into Gwen's waist, and the material flared over her hips. Gwen smoothed down the soft material and pushed her hair back off her shoulders. She didn't have time to do anything elaborate to her hair, and she had no help pinning in, so she had just released it from it's practical, day to day style and let it frame her face. Uther finished lacing her up and then stepped round to face her, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Sire." She wasn't sure if she really was or not but she felt quite special in the dress and even more so as Uther turned, taking her arm to lead her down. Lucian and Arran followed at a discreet distance, smirking at each other in a conspiring fashion.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when Uther finally appeared. It was strict convention that the banquet couldn't start until the king had taken his seat. Arthur was desperately trying to stick to those things, but Uther's sometimes erratic behaviour didn't help with that. People had been wandering around talking, with servants filling goblets and carrying trays of tiny delicacies to stave off hunger until the feast could start. At least after the events of the day people could keep the conversations going. Arthur tried to catch Merlin's eye so he could signal him to go and look for Gwen and Uther, but Merlin had been behaving like a startled doe all afternoon and Arthur couldn't get any sense out of him.

Seconds after he relaxed, Arthur's breath hitched and his eyes widened as they fixed on Guinevere. Most people's gaze did, and on realising Gwen's face flickered with shyness. She turned to look up at Uther uncertainly. He smiled down at her and patted her hand and he didn't allow her to extract herself from his grip. Instead he held on and calmly swept the room, spotting where the empty place was between Elyan and Gwaine.

Uther wasn't sure about Gwaine being next to her, but he was fairly certain that Elyan would look after her.

Most people blinked with shock as Uther didn't take the centre aisle to the main table, instead he went around the side to lead Gwen to her place. The crowd had hushed down, watching the pair of them, a few whispers passing between them. Gwen could hear the low tones but had no idea what they said. It didn't really matter, she supposed, they were going to gossip about something, her odd relationship with Uther might as well be it. Uther didn't care what anyone thought of him, except Arthur and Morgana. Gwen squeezed his arm at that thought and he glanced at her, grinning.

He felt much better now, as he released Gwen's arm and passed her over to Elyan, who took her hand. Gwaine took her other hand and kissed it. Uther glowered at him in warning. He had escorted Gwen to the banquet, and it was, he realised, the thing that had been bothering him about her attendance. Gwen was his to look after, he decided. As he swept up to the main table to take his seat in the centre he smiled at Arthur, who looked utterly confused, and Merlin flinched back a little before stepping forward again.

Uther sat down and the rest of the attendees took their seats. He glanced around as the conversation started up again, getting louder as people relaxed. Arthur leant in towards him.

"Where did Gwen get that dress?" he asked. Merlin only just managed to keep control of the jug he was holding, and not pour wine all over Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and Uther shrugged.

"That shall remain a well kept secret. Lady Vivian still seems very enamoured of you."

Merlin and Arthur, at that moment, both looked like they wanted this entire ordeal to just end.


	9. Conversations

**A few one on one conversations occur. ;-)**

_**Merlin and Gwaine**_

"Merlin! My friend!" Gwaine said brightly clapping a hand on his shoulder. Merlin jumped in shock, almost falling over as he turned round. The majority of the guests had moved into the hall to dance. Merlin was walking around keeping the goblets of the people on the sidelines topped up.

Gwaine steadied the jug in Merlin's hands before Merlin could drop it and he took a firm hold of Merlin's tunic to pull him clear of the crowds.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Merlin said. Gwaine paused, putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders firmly and he turned Merlin to face him.

"Merlin, you're my best friend."

"Gwaine, you're drunk."

Merlin attempted a getaway at that point. Gwaine, not being that drunk, didn't let him go. He pulled the jug from Merlin's hands, drank what was remaining in it and dropped it on the floor with a clatter. Leaning forward he locked an arm around Merlin's neck and propelled him from the room. As he did so, he talked into Merlin's ear.

"That doesn't change anything. What is wrong, you've been nervous all afternoon and evening."

They paused in the corridor. Merlin looked around, it was empty, no one was around. Gwaine shook him slightly.

"Merlin?"

"You know Gwen's dress?"

"She looks great in it, I don't know where Uther got it from."

"It used to belong to his wife, and lower your voice."

Gwaine leant forward, going nose to nose with Merlin. "Sorry," he stage whispered.

"He must have kept all her things but the dress was a bit of a mess, he got me to spruce it up."

Gwaine leant back a little, frowning. "I didn't know you were a seamstress."

"I'm not, I… used magic."

Gwaine's drunkenness seemed to slip away from him like a curtain dropping.

"Oh, Uther got you to do magic?"

"I didn't know what else to do, he just dragged me off and he's the king and he's a hypocrite."

"Have you told Arthur?"

"No!"

Gwaine's grip tightened. "Then don't."

"I have to, by the rules that Arthur set…"

"Rules be damned, Uther isn't sticking to them, and on this occasion I agree with him. Gwen looks stunning, and happy and if you and Uther did that, then so be it. Relax Merlin, Uther won't tell, neither will Gwen if she finds out. You haven't told anyone else?"

"No."

"Good," Gwaine said, grinning, then he lent forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin grunted in a muffled protest, Gwaine reared back looking slightly drunker than he did a few moments ago, and Uther coming out the hall glared at them before stalking off.

_**Elyan and Jonas**_

"She looks beautiful."

"Yes, she does. I thought it was hard for me, but it's harder for her," Elyan said.

"We all hear what is being said, but it's not true, you know that. We all know that. She's just in a very strange position."

"I never realised Uther was paying that much attention to her."

Jonas raised his eyebrows. "I don't think it's in a bad way."

"I know but, I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. I'm her brother, I should look out for her."

Jonas reached out and clapped a hand on Elyan's shoulder. "You are looking out for her, but some of it means she needs to look out for herself. Gwen knows how to fight her own battles."

"What does that mean?"

"She's been here in Camelot, she escaped from Morgana, she survived when your father was killed."

Jonas paused at that. Elyan's jaw tensed. It was Uther that had caused that.

"Gwen heard from Morgana, he regretted it. I think the king has gone through a serious wake up about what has been going on around him."

"And Gwen doesn't have any malice towards him."

"Maybe she did once, but if she did, it's long gone now."

"Do you think there is something going on with her and… the king?" Elyan asked.

"No, not like that. All the kings' guards are very defensive of her. I've talked to them. She looks after Uther; she behaves like his mother at times."

"How would he feel to know she might be his daughter-in-law, if Arthur gets his way?"

"Arthur loves her, I don't doubt he will find a way to marry her. She is a lady of the court, Uther himself has said so." Jonas paused and looked at Gwen, who was now filling Uther's goblet with wine. He turned and smiled at her, and patted her arm. Jonas mused further. "Maybe he already knows."

_**Arthur and Uther**_

They were in their seats, watching the dancing. Arthur looked around, following Gwen as she moved around the room, helping fill goblets, dancing on occasion and looking damn beautiful in the dress she was wearing. Despite the gossip, nobody thought she looked anything but stunning.

Uther leaned over.

"Maybe you or I should talk to Elyan."

"About what?" Arthur asked, trying to drag his gaze away. He felt too shy to ask her to dance, as good as he was in a fight, he just couldn't get dancing and he didn't want to look an idiot in front of her.

"About Gwen," Uther said. "She is his sister, her father… isn't here. Elyan is the man responsible for her well-being."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked in mild alarm, gazing at his father. Uther blinked.

"Nothing, but she's of an age where she should be looking for a suitable match."

"What?" Arthur asked. Uther gave him a very level glare.

"I mean marriage."

Arthur opened his mouth, but couldn't get a coherent thought together as he stared at his father, wondering what the hell he was trying to say, about Gwen. Either Uther didn't see Arthur's reaction, or he chose to ignore it and he carried on merrily chatting away.

"Her brother is one of your personal guard, and he knows a few of the knights now, maybe he ought to consider some of them. Sir Olwen for example," Uther said, spotting the young knight talking to Gwen. "He won't inherit any of the titles or land, but he's from a good family, and he's a good knight. Or maybe Robert," Uther mused, his eyes roving over the knights in the room. He looked back to Arthur, who was desperately trying to comprehend what was going on around him. Uther just carried on taking.

"I'd be very disinclined to recommend Gwaine however, I know he's a good fighter, but I don't think his morals can be trusted. I can possibly put it down to him being drunk, but he did appear to be trying to fondle your manservant earlier."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin," Uther drawled. "Arthur, are you drunk?"

"No, father," Arthur objected wearily, he was losing the desire to cope with any of this. The whole day had felt like a complete disaster, and now his father seemed determined to marry off Gwen. He sank down in his chair, putting a hand over his eyes, giving himself a moment of blessed darkness.

"Arthur?"

"You know that offer to turn people in toads, Merlin?" Arthur said, without looking up.

"Yes," Merlin said, drawing the word out nervously.

"Would you mind doing it to me?"

_**Gwen and Olwen**_

"Dance with me," Olwen said, putting an arm around Gwen. She jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"Well, you seem to be the only people that I can dance with."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He drew her onto the floor and spun her round. She took his hands and carefully moved her feet.

"Because I noticed, whenever I dance and change partners to someone you don't know, there are twelve people glaring in warning."

Olwen spun her round and pulled her through the steps. "Can you blame us?"

"No, I suppose not."

"You're not really that mad at Elyan and Lancelot."

"They shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, they should. Elyan is your brother, and Lancelot loves you."

Gwen stumbled as she was turned. Olwen looked embarrassed. "What? I know that, he just won't ever do anything about it because he knows you love Arthur. He missed his chance."

"But I'll never marry Arthur. When he has to take a wife, it won't be a serving maid."

"No, it will probably be a lady from the court of Camelot," Olwen said. Then he turned her, since it was time to change partners. He took Elena from Gwaine, and Gwaine took Gwen.

"Hello!" Gwaine said brightly.

_**Arthur and Gwaine**_

"Arthur!" Vivian's voice floated down the corridor. Arthur groaned inwardly, looking around for help. She had spent the entire night trying to get him onto the dance floor. He had managed to avoid her so far, but she wasn't a girl who gave up very easily. She grabbed him, pulling him close to her. "You haven't been avoiding me have you?"

"No," Arthur said carefully. "But I have a lot to do."

"At a banquet?" Vivian giggled, curling around him like a cat.

"Yes, because I'm organising it."

"Ah, My Lord," Gwaine announced walking up, looking more sober than he had an hour ago. He gave a bow, particularly aiming it at Vivian.

"I do apologise My Lady, but I do need to speak to the Prince Regent on a very important matter."

Vivian pouted. "I want to play with Arthur."

"Well, you'll have to wait, go play with Gareth, Arthur likes him, tell him all the things that you like about Arthur."

"Thanks," Gareth said, as Vivian skipped over to him, happily starting to waffle about Arthur.

"Arthur liked watching you dancing earlier, shall we dance?" Gareth said.

"Oh, yes, if Arthur wants me to!"

"Thank you Gwaine," Arthur said. Gwaine wrapped an arm around him.

"Arthur, you look awful."

"This has to have been one of the most awful days I have ever known. Gwen's been hurt, Merlin is jumping like a flea, I have Vivian tailing me wherever I go, and my father is… suggesting I marry Gwen off to an eligible knight, when he's not busy punching them and making them fight."

Gwaine pushed Arthur free from the crowd, into a quiet room, and waving a hand at the guard assured that they would not be disturbed. He sat Arthur down.

"Relax. Gwen is fine, your father is fine. Vivian will be fine."

"What about Merlin?" Arthur brought his head up, realising Gwaine had missed off a name.

"Merlin is fine, but your father made him perform magic today, and that's upset him."

"What?" Arthur surged onto his feet. "He didn't tell me!"

"Course he didn't, "Gwaine said, putting Arthur back in the seat. "And Uther grabbed him and made him… the dress Gwen is wearing used to be your mother's."

"So?"

"She last wore it twenty years ago or more, it was not in a good state this morning, Uther got Merlin to revive it. He didn't know what to do, Uther dragged him off and Merlin hasn't been left alone with him since we took back Camelot. Gwen looks lovely, which she deserves and Merlin will babble ridiculously to you until you give him some hint that you know and that you don't blame him."

Arthur sat back down again. "Oh, will this ever end."

"Arthur my friend," Gwaine said slamming his hands down on the Prince Regent's shoulders. "You're in need of a good strong drink."


	10. Revelations

Gwen was just about to get into bed when there was a knock at the door. She didn't think anything of it, she was always getting disturbed in the middle of the night, and she assumed it was Uther.

"Come in," she said, pulling her wrap onto her shoulders. She gasped, and got the shock of her life as Arthur came through the door. His eyes widened as he looked at her in the light material of her nightdress and unfastened wrap. She pulled it around her and then reached for the throw on the bed, to cover herself a little more decently, since Arthur clapped a hand over his eyes in shock. Quite endearingly, Gwen thought.

"Sorry, I didn't realise."

"It's fine Arthur, I thought you were Uther."

Arthur's hand whipped away from his face, he closed the door to her room and stared at her in shock.

"What is my father doing seeing you in your nightclothes?"

Gwen smiled at him, seeing the outrage in his expression, he frowned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"He has nightmares Arthur, they happen in the middle of the night, when I'm in bed. The guards come and fetch me to deal with him. Everyone that has ever been in this corridor at night has seen me in my nightgown."

"Oh," Arthur said. Gwen sat down on the end of the bed, shuffling backwards to get comfortable. There wasn't really anywhere else for Arthur to sit in the tiny little bedroom except the stool by the dressing table. He ignored that and perched on the end of the bed, putting his back to one of the posts.

"It's just that, the way he was today."

"I don't think your father has any romantic designs on me, whatever his behaviour."

"How do you know?"

Gwen did. She had spent more time with Uther than anyone, the last thing he saw in her was a potential romance, and there was another reason.

"Mainly because he's still very much in love with your mother."

Arthur blinked, looking surprised. "But she's been dead for over twenty years."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it. He's never wanted anyone else. The only thing he has of her now is you."

Arthur winced a little. "I don't think he really likes me. I think he blames me for what happened to her."

"It wasn't your fault, and you know he loves you. And he knows you're devoted to him."

"I haven't shown it much recently."

Gwen sighed, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She regarded Arthur gently.

"I've spent most of my time with him, it's given me enough insight into how he thinks, and what he feels," Gwen reflected. "I don't think his breakdown started with you running away and then was finished by what Morgana did. I think it started years ago."

"But what we did was what finished him; me and Morgana."

"He's not gone yet Arthur, and he's not stupid. He is aware of what is going on around him."

Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Gwen asked in confusion. Arthur looked up, giving her yet another lost little boy look. It appeared to be a Pendragon talent.

"I wasn't very useful today. I didn't know what to do, I'm supposed to be managing this treaty renewal and all I wanted to do was challenge those two and I couldn't and…" Arthur paused and sighed. "It never occurred to me until then, I'm still relying on my father."

"There's nothing wrong with that. He's letting you."

"I know, although he spoke to me at the banquet, about you."

"Really?" Gwen asked with a smile and then her face sobered. "I think a lot of people were talking about me."

"He wants me to talk to your brother about eligible men for you."

"What?" Gwen shrieked, and then she started to snigger. Arthur glared at her.

"It is not funny, he's serious. You are a lady of this court and it is a matter I should take up. Olwen is a good prospect, even if he won't take much inheritance from his father, and he thinks Robert is also a good prospect. Gwaine is a no go and what he was doing tonight I do not know, one minute he looks drunk, and the next sober, and Merlin…" Arthur tailed off and started to giggle, rather hysterically.

For a few minutes all the two of them did was giggle. Gwen got up and went to pour out some water. She only had one goblet which she passed to Arthur. He took a sip and then offered it to her as she sat down again. She took it and drank some of the cool liquid.

"Did he mention you?"

"No, he was pressing about Elena again, since she's beautiful and strategic. Olaf is hinting about Vivian, but thank god Merlin got the enchantment off her."

"No, he didn't"

"She was better by the end of the night."

"True love's kiss ends it. At the end of the dance, where partners kiss, she was with a knight of her own court. Apparently, only the person kissing has to be in love."

"Oh."

"You might want to tell Olaf that."

"Not really, he'll behead him before asking questions. Maybe my father could do it."

"No, actually I think you should do it. Olaf respects you. I know he thinks Uther was right to protect me, but when you fought him at the last conference you were winning, despite being an idiot while you did it."

"Thanks," Arthur said. Gwen laughed again. Arthur looked up at her.

"You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Gwen said. Arthur was quiet for a moment, staring into space, before he looked back up at her.

"So when you broke the spell, that had me in love with Vivian, you were…?"

Arthur tailed off, looking very shy. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Arthur."

"What about now?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"So, if you were considering marriage, would you find a Prince Regent a good prospect?"

Gwen smiled at him. "You'd have to speak to my brother of course."

"I think he already knows," Arthur said.

"Am I strategic enough for you?" Gwen said with a smirk. Arthur glowered at her.

"Don't start."

Gwen giggled again, stopping as Arthur moved closer. She felt her breath hitch, and she leant forward, her eyes fluttering closed as their lips brushed. Then they jumped apart as there was a knock on the door. Arthur sat back so hurriedly that he rapped the back of his head on the bed post. Gwen clapped her hand over her mouth and a snort of muffled laughter came from her. Arthur turned to the door, while rubbing the back of his head. Lucian put his head round, blinking as he saw Gwen and Arthur both perched on the bed, with Gwen sniggering and Arthur rubbing his head. Lucian frowned in confusion and then pulled himself together.

"Sorry Gwen, he's having a nightmare."

Gwen nodded, throwing the blanket off her shoulders but she kept the wrap on over her nightdress and headed out of the room. Concerned, Arthur followed her, he knew his father suffered from nightmares. Gwen had warned him, Gaius had also told him of the sleeping draughts that Gwen had asked for. In all the commotion tonight, it might have been forgotten. Plus his father had seemed very together, and himself, today.

As he followed Gwen, Lucian stepped back but out of the corner of his eye he saw the guards smile. There was a very self-satisfied look to it. Arthur knew his affection for Gwen was well known. He had hardly hidden it, but when things had settled, he felt quite nervous of it. There were so many things to do and deal with and Arthur could hardly keep up. Everyone around him had helped so much, and by the look of Lucian's face, none of them minded and didn't mind him following Gwen as she hurried to Uther's room.

Arran was by the door waiting. He opened it wider for Gwen and waited until Arthur was through, nodding at him politely, and finding it completely fine that he was with Gwen, in her bedroom. As the door pulled behind him he heard a whisper of voices as Lucian and Arran talked.

Arthur followed Gwen to the bed, staying back a few steps as he watched his father toss and turn on the bed. Gwen sat down, her voice soft as she spoke, making sure she identified herself and ran her hand into Uther's hair before moving closer. Arthur tensed a little as Uther, noting her presence, shifted towards her, clinging on and burying his face into her shoulder. Gwen calmly rocked him, as if he was a child and spoke in a tone, calm tone, soothing Uther down until he settled.

He didn't seem to wake up. Not completely. Arthur watched with conflicting emotions as Gwen dealt with his father. He hadn't really paid that much attention to what Gwen had been doing for Uther. She seemed to make sure that he was fed, dressed, delivered him to where he needed to be during the day. It had never really occurred to him what might happen between them because of it.

There was a closeness that neither Arthur nor Morgana had ever had with him. Uther often seemed to be distant from them, and there were times when he hardly seemed to care at all. Arthur had often felt dispossessed by Morgana, who seemed to get more affection. But then Uther would suddenly turn around and surprise him, revealing his feelings even if it was just only a brief glimpse. It made Arthur wonder, after the events of today, when he was supposed to be dealing with everything in a calm fashion, managing the other kings, and dealing with that awful situation with Gwen, if Uther hadn't sometimes felt the same. That in his heart he knew what he wanted to do, but couldn't because it wouldn't be right as king.

As Gwen tucked Uther back into bed Arthur contemplated the thought that Uther still loved his mother. He wondered if he would always feel like that about Gwen. Not that he wanted to envisage anything happening to her. There was just someone awesome about his father loving someone for longer than Arthur himself had been alive.

When she turned and looked at him she smiled and Arthur felt his heart ripple and he smiled back. He did love her, he was going to marry her, and whether Uther meant to or not, the situation had become easier. The king himself recognised Gwen as a lady of the court.

"He'll sleep now. I guess it couldn't be helped considering everything that has happened today. I didn't think to get a tonic from Gaius. It's probably a good idea for tomorrow night."

Arthur glanced over at Uther, who was deeply asleep now, looking peaceful and undisturbed. It made Arthur wonder exactly what went on in his father's mind.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked him. Arthur smiled, and held out his arm so he could escort her back to her room.

"My Lady."

"Oh goodness," Gwen said as they walked as quietly to the door as they could.

"You may have to get used to that Lady Guinevere."

Gwen gave another laugh as they passed Lucien and Arran, who were still smirking knowingly, and eyeing each other. Arthur ignored them. Gwen didn't.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gwen," they chorused at her. Arthur then felt too shy to say anything, but he felt very aware of the guards stood by Uther's door as he walked Gwen back to her room. Gwen turned to him.

"Do you need me to come and tuck you in, or is Merlin doing that?"

"Funny," Arthur said. Gwen grinned, and leant forward, Arthur's eyes widened and then closed as Gwen pressed her lips onto Arthur's and a moment later Arthur responded. They stayed like that for well over a minute.

Arran and Lucien glanced in that direction and then looked at each other, grinning, while pretending that they hadn't seen a thing.


	11. Back Up

One look at the guards immediately told Gwen something was wrong. They were stood absolutely still, staring at the opposite wall. She ran into the doorway and almost dropped the basket of flowers in shock. The rage that rose in her helped her control herself as she looked at King Alined and his jester as they stood in the throne room, staring at Morgana. She took two careful steps forward, making sure she wasn't heard as she crossed over the threshold of the room.

Then she unleashed her anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

They both turned, jumping a little. Gwen's eyes narrowed as Alined looked at her in amusement. She guessed she didn't strike the most imposing figure, at least not without Uther there to defend her. Still, she couldn't help but think that it was her job to defend Morgana. She was the one looking after her, and these two had broken into a room that was off limits.

"I'm sorry, but the door was open."

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Oh and I suppose the guards were like that when you came along."

She glared at the man with the king. The jester had the decency to look uncomfortable. No doubt he would, compared to Merlin he was nothing more than his name suggested, the Trickler. That was probably why they were down here, enchanting guards and breaking into the room where Morgana slept. They wanted a look at Merlin's power. Gwen looked at Morgana daily and felt awed during the moments when she considered that Merlin had done this. That he had also somehow imprisoned the armour of the knights so it was there, but not there. She was a day older than she ought to be, because of him. Gwaine had joked that she could make her birthday last twice as long because of that, and he wished he could do the same. Merlin had said Gwaine probably did anyway.

"You are aware that any act of sorcery is illegal in this kingdom," Gwen said steadily.

"Yet, the Regent's servant is still alive," Alined said.

"I never said that it was punishable by death, I said acts of sorcery are illegal."

Gwen felt quite smug when both the men looked confused. She smiled.

"Only those that have pledged allegiance to Camelot survive the penalty. You were having issues with certain items of the agenda, were you not?" Gwen asked Alined, feeling quite smug and relaxed at challenging a king. She could do that, Uther did as he was told most of the time when she asserted herself, and this room was her domain. Only her and Uther spent time in it. Arthur and Merlin had access, but they chose not to ever stay to long. Merlin looked frightened of what he had done, and Arthur couldn't stand to look at Morgana.

"Are you threatening me?" Alined snapped. Gwen lifted her chin and glared back. She watched Trickler move up behind the king, looking smug, Gwen stared back, daring him to do something. He looked confused by her confidence.

"No, stating facts," Gwen said.

"Oh, you think because Uther has a thing for you that you can get away with threatening a king?"

Gwen couldn't help but look offended.

"How dare you?" she snarled. "You were quite clearly told that this room was off limits. You have thought to ignore that, and no, not ignore the warnings just disregard them, and think that it is fine to use your magic to stare."

Gwen glared at them both, she felt like thumping the king. Instead she focused on Trickler.

"Had a good look? And realised that Merlin is way beyond your league?"

Then she looked back at Alined.

"And since, as you presume, Uther has a thing for me, wouldn't it be interesting if he comes and looks for me now. What would he make of a king, violating something of a simple request?"

"Don't you threaten me girl!"

"Why?" Gwen snapped. "What are you going to do to me? You've seen Uther being overprotective of me, use magic on me and Merlin will not be happy."

"Sorcery is illegal, isn't that what you said. Which means it doesn't matter who does it."

She opened her mouth to reply and then jumped at some careful footsteps and a voice asking.

"Are you all right, Lady Guinevere?"

Alined jumped and Trickler ducked. Gwen turned to look at King Olaf, who was looking at her, and the room, and Alined with calm authority. He moved closer to her side and glared at the other king.

"I'm fairly certain we were told this room was out of bounds," Olaf said.

"What are you doing here then?" Trickler asked.

"Hold your tongue," Olaf said calmly. "Or I will do it for you."

Gwen straightened up. "Yes, it is."

"I can presume he is responsible for the state the guards are in."

"Yes, he is."

"I very much doubt," Olaf drawled, "that Uther will be pleased with you breaking in here. I fail to see why you would."

Alined pulled himself up, straightening his shoulders. Olaf did nothing more than raise his eyebrows to make Alined look a little ridiculous.

"We simply lost our way," Alined said. "If you'll excuse us."

"No guarantee of that," Olaf said, turning as he watched the pair scurry away. Gwen smirked and then pressed her lips together, as she tried to control herself. Olaf turned to her and smiled as he saw her smirking.

"Are you all right, My Lady?"

"I'm fine, thank you, the intervention was quite timely."

Olaf's smile faded. "Did they threaten you?"

"I'm rather hard to scare My Lord," Gwen assured him. "They were just being…"

"Curious… it is hard not to be," Olaf said. He turned and looked at Morgana and then back to Gwen. "I do apologise, I had no intention of being nosy, it was you I came to see. One of the servants pointed me in this direction."

"It's fine, but she is not a freak show to be ogled at."

"Quite, no lady is," Olaf said, turning away from Morgana and holding his arm out to Gwen. She took it, wanting to get him out of the room. As they passed the inert guards, their movement seemed to snap them both back to attention. Simultaneously, they jumped a mile and looked around in shock, blinking as they saw Gwen.

"Oh, Guinevere," one announced, and then he looked at the open doors. "Have you finished, I don't remember you arriving."

"I'll return shortly, just close the door for now. Just close it," Gwen informed them, as they looking increasingly baffled. Olaf nodded calmly to help them along, and then Gwen looked down at her basket of flowers.

"I'd best go back to that."

"In a minute, just walk back in a moment, I wish to speak to you."

"About what My Lord?"

"You seem to be a sensible young lady, and someone who understands about life at court."

That could have been rude, Guinevere thought, but it wasn't. Olaf knew she was, she had been, a servant, but he had also called her a lady. Gwen just waited walking with him.

"Yes, I suppose, My Lord."

"I've kept my daughter sheltered, but…"

"She's of an age, and someone had proven to be in love with her. He broke the enchantment; he truly loves your daughter."

"Yet I don't remember any time they spent together, in such a fashion. Vivian has never shown any sign of interest. Except in Arthur."

"The enchantment does not make it a necessary thing. He loves your daughter, she has no requirement to feel the same. I sincerely hope you have done nothing to the knight that unlocked the spell."

"No, although he is rather worried."

"You do want your daughter to marry someday?" Gwen asked him.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you have to let people near her. She's not a silly girl, she's your daughter. She had rejected Arthur."

"Did she?"

"Straight away, when he tried to woo her," Gwen said.

Olaf tried to process that.

"It was why Trickler enchanted her. They just assumed she would reciprocate, but they then discovered that she didn't."

"Oh," Olaf thought about that.

"What has she said about the knight who broke the spell?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. He's one of her bodyguards, I don't think she's even noticed him."

"That's a little unfortunate," Gwen said. "Maybe you could give her some encouragement."

Olaf looked uncertain about that. Gwen watched his reaction carefully.

"It's just…" Gwen started. "The only other option will be to marry her off to somebody she doesn't really know, that you choose for her."

Olaf nodded, and then looked at Gwen just as intently as she had regarded him.

"And when the enchantment was broken on Arthur, who was it that did that?"

"Oh," Gwen said, she glanced up at Olaf and felt her cheeks start to flush. By the look on his face he didn't know, and seemed rather interested in the answer. Comprehension rippled into his features as he watched her reaction.

"I see."

"Yes," Gwen said, slowing as they reached the council chamber. By the low murmur of voices Gwen guessed everyone else was in there. Olaf glanced in the direction of the sounds and then looked back to her, turning to face her.

"And are these feelings reciprocated?"

"I believe so," Guinevere said. If the previous night was anything to go by Gwen had clear confirmation. Olaf shrugged.

"That's a shame. I have a knight who was interested in courting you and I believe there are a couple of others. Arthur may have a bad morning, they'll probably go to him and not Uther."

"Oh dear," Gwen said.

"I feel this peace conference has been a little too much for the Prince Regent," Olaf said. Gwen straightened up, riling.

"I know he's new to it, but he's been doing well."

"I know that," Olaf said, smirking. "I just think a little change in strategy might be in order."

"What are you up to?"

"You'll find out," Olaf said. He stepped back and gave her a polite bow. "My Lady."

Gwen bobbed a curtsey. "Sire."

Olaf wandered off into the council room. Gwen rolled her eyes and headed back to her usual routine in Morgana's room.


	12. Conclusions

**This is a less than satisfactory chapter, but I have been fighting it for days (... Almost weeks I think now!). I want to kick it over and get to the next chapter, because that works as a better conclusion. I can't conclude the story here, which might be the problem, it was where I thought I was going to do it, but I can't. Anyway, I ended up calling in Olaf to help. I do like him... **

Gwen was just finishing when Uther, Arthur and Merlin appeared in the throne room. The sunlight was streaming through the windows lighting the crystal that contained Morgana's sleeping form. Gwen watched her for a moment, seeing the light reflect from the structure that Merlin had enclosed her in. She couldn't comprehend how he had even thought of it, never mind how he had then managed to do it. His acts of magic had made many of the people that knew him, wary of him. Although, Merlin wasn't any different now in comparison to when he had first arrived at Camelot.

A few people had thought that Merlin should have been executed, or at least locked up. No one seemed to realise that Arthur had complete control of Merlin. Most of the time anyway. Gwen thought she needed to have a word with Uther about the whole dress incident, but she hadn't found a moment to bring it up, nor did she want to upset him.

She knew that she really shouldn't have worried about that. What Uther had done was wrong, and she could argue that he wasn't in his right mind. But that wasn't true, and Uther himself probably knew he shouldn't have done it. The fact that he had snatched Merlin, and dragged him off without anyone knowing was clear proof he knew he was wrong. It had left poor Merlin a complete bundle of nerves, until Arthur had had a stern word with him that morning, which in a roundabout way told the warlock that Arthur wasn't angry at him.

"How did it go?" she asked as they wandered in. Merlin lingered at the back, while Uther went to sit on the chair near Morgana. Arthur headed towards Gwen, reaching to take her hand very briefly, and since it was just the four of them, leant over and kissed her cheek. Gwen glanced at Uther, who was still regarding Morgana. Arthur picked up Gwen's basket from by her feet, so she didn't have to bend down to pick up the candles in it.

"Fine," Arthur said. "Olaf offered to host next year, saying we had done enough to start the process, it was time for someone else to take the burden."

"I wondered what he was up to," Gwen said, continuing to put candles into place in the holders.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"He came to speak to me before he went into the council chamber, I think he wanted some advice about Vivian, and he was also hinting that two of his knights were interested in courting me."

Arthur nearly dropped the basket. "What?"

"That's good," Uther said. "I was just telling Arthur, someone ought to speak to Elyan about you finding a suitable match. Although, you can't leave Camelot!"

"Why not?" Gwen asked, smirking at both Arthur's and Uther's indignant reactions, which were, she noted, almost identical in expression and body language.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Uther said looking worried.

"No, Uther, I am not going to leave," Gwen informed him, and then blushed as she realised, she had called the king by name. And the king either didn't realise, or didn't concern himself with her doing so.

"Good, plus there are many eligible men in the court here," Uther said. Merlin gave a strangled cough from the back of the room. Uther's head snapped round to glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all My Lord," Merlin said, in a rush.

"You haven't spent time in the stocks recently, have you," Uther threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Gwen snapped. "You can leave Merlin alone."

Uther scowled at her.

"There's no point in glowering at me, and you can stop all this silliness of trying to marry me off," Gwen informed him.

Arthur blinked in surprise, he glanced at Merlin, who looked just as startled at Gwen's words. Arran and Lucian, lingering in the doorway, very carefully not looking at Morgana at the far end of the room, looked as if they were entirely accustomed to hearing Gwen talk like that. Uther frowned at her for a moment longer before looking back to Merlin for a moment. Then Uther turned away, dismissing him. Gwen went back to putting out the last few candles before taking her basket off Arthur and going over to Uther.

"But you should have someone to look after you," Uther said, protectiveness seeping into his voice. Arthur blinked again, hardly comprehending how his father was behaving. The last few days highlighted how protective he was of Gwen. But he had been the same with Morgana, Arthur wondered if his father had just turned his attention towards Gwen because he didn't have Morgana. What disturbed him further was wondering whose shoes Morgana had filled.

"I have more than enough someones looking after me," Gwen announced. Uther looked up at her.

"Now, you need to be ready for lunch, so come on, we have to get you properly dressed."

Uther huffed.

"Then everyone is setting off and leaving us in peace," Gwen told him. "So the sooner you get ready the sooner you can get rid of them."

"Yes," Uther said, standing up, and looking at Arthur. Arthur blinked and looked back at his father in shock. "Go on, and take Merlin with you."

"Yes, father," Arthur said in surprise and really agreeing with Uther. The sooner they got rid of the visitors the better. The packing up was already in progress, after lunch they would all just go away. Arthur wanted that, he wanted to talk to Gwen, he wanted to talk to his father, who was behaving so oddly, he wanted to talk to Merlin who was doing the same. Gwen and Uther wandered off. Merlin and Arthur stood in the doorway of the room, looking back at Morgana.

"What the hell is going on?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea," Merlin said. "I sense magic here."

"Of course you do," Arthur said irritably.

"Not mine," Merlin said. "Someone performed magic here."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him back into the room, away from the guards lingering at the door.

"What do you mean? Is it Morgana?"

"No, it's just mild, I've felt it before. Trickler."

"He was in here, what was he doing?"

"I don't know but Gwen was here all morning."

"Is she all right?" Arthur asked in concern, looking wild eyed.

"She's fine. Trickler broke in so he and Alined could take a look. I don't think they will be bothering you any further."

Merlin and Arthur turned in shock looking at Olaf.

"I interrupted them, I think what they found is something they didn't expect, and I doubt you will have any trouble from them again."

"Is that why you offered to host the next meeting?"

"No, I just thought that was fair. I don't get on with many of the others, but I find Camelot the most open to deal with. Enough has happened that I think perhaps the burden should be passed on."

"If you do it, then others will," Arthur warned. Olaf smiled.

"Godwyn will, I think we can guide him to be the following host. Alined will be less willing I think. Bayard might be, but that might take persuasion and some work on your part."

"Yes, the whole poisoning thing," Arthur glared at Merlin.

"I saved you, and it wasn't meant for you anyway. Nimueh was trying to kill me," Merlin objected.

"Why?"

"She knew I helped you defeat the Avank. She knew what I was, and knew she needed me out of the way."

"I think people are now going to realise that doing that is not as simple as it looks. Your power could become absolute, if you chose do make is so," Olaf said.

"We will not," Arthur said. "I will not let that happen."

"Good," Olaf said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen sat quietly in her room. The lunch had passed without incident and the kings and their entourages had left. As night fell Gwen sat sewing. Arthur had a torn shirt, Elyan had ripped his in the duel and Gwaine needed a small repair to his cloak, Percival had also very shyly handed her some material and asked if she could make him a shirt. Gwen sat there sewing, liking the peace and quiet, until there was a knock on the door, then it opened before she could answer. Uther peered round and then came in.

"Sire, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just came to…" Uther shuffled in and gazed about, looking at the fire and then at Gwen, and her pile of sewing. She had a few of Uther's shirts in there as well, and he really needed something new, Gwen thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down in the chair opposite. Gwen paused and poured him some wine. She now had two goblets at the ready and a drink, because she more often than not got disturbed by someone.

"Sewing. Merlin brought me one of Arthur's shirts, Gwaine's cloak needs a repair and a few other things, plus I'm making Sir Percival a shirt."

"Merlin should do Arthur's repairs."

"Well, he's fine with leather and armour, just not delicate things. Anyway, I like sewing, it's relaxing."

"Is it?" Uther asked. Gwen looked up.

"I think so, and I enjoy it. I like making things."

"You should get some more material, and make yourself another dress," Uther said. Gwen smiled.

"I need to save some money then first."

"Don't you get money, don't you get paid?"

"My wage yes, but I have other things to deal with first. I need to help Elyan keep the forge running. A new dress will have to wait."

"We can go tomorrow. I'll buy you something."

Gwen almost stabbed herself with the needle.

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't, but we'll go," Uther said.

"You haven't been down to the market for years," Gwen said. Uther hadn't, he was the king. Arthur was a constant presence around the town but the king mostly kept the castle, and didn't often mix with anyone when he rode out on the patrols.

"Then it's high time I did. Then you can make something nice, and we'll go out for a ride as well, and a picnic," Uther said. Gwen smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, Sire, we'll do that."

Uther smiled and settled back. There was no more conversation between them. Uther just sat there as Gwen carried on sewing. Sometimes he looked at her, others he stared at the fire, and on occasion he stared into the middle distance, looking unhappy and if those occasions went on too long, Gwen shifted sharply, or made a sound to snap him out of it.

When he started to look tired she took him to his own bedchamber and dismissed his ideas, since he probably wouldn't remember in the morning.


	13. Ducks

**Last chapter, but you know me, there's bound to be a follow on... ;-)**

Gwen sat on the river bank, hardly believing she was there. She sat on the rug, sharing a picnic with Uther, and occasionally throwing crumbs at the ducks. Gwen kept sniggering as she threw bread at the fat drake that in her mind she kept calling Arthur. Uther watched her now and again, smiling and then eating.

They were accompanied by Arran and Lucien, and also Olwen and Robert. Arthur had almost had a fit when Uther declared his intentions to go out with Gwen, and since Uther had been told by his son he couldn't just take two guards, he had also selected two knights. They were part of Arthur's personal guard and it also wasn't lost on Arthur that they were the two people that Uther had hinted were marriage material for Gwen. Gwen hadn't helped by sniggering when Arthur had told her.

"I'm sure Olwen could be considered good husband material," Gwen had mused with mock seriousness, much to Arthur's indignation.

The shopping trip had been interesting for Gwen. Most of the people had gazed in shock at Uther, covertly looking but being respectful towards him. He was their king. They had gone to find her material for a new dress, which was now neatly stored away in the saddle pack belonging to one of the ponies, and then just wandered around. Uther gazed at everything around him with interest as if seeing it from an entirely new perspective.

During that walk around Uther had completely stunned her, and she couldn't say that his jaunt out with her was a bad thing. She was astounded to find herself thinking that he was a good king. He often looked like he didn't care about people, but even if he didn't seem to, he remembered them.

He had been talked to, as he was out, and he remembered people, their names sometimes, occasions when they had come to him for an audience. Problems that had occurred over a decade ago came to him as he spoke, and talked and asked questions. Gwen led him a little, when things became awkward. But it occurred to her, Uther knew his people, and he was proving everyone wrong, when they thought he was out of touch. The fact was, he had slowly separated himself from his people, believing that distance would help with the hard decisions. He was wrong, and he was learning that.

Uther rarely openly admitted a mistake but that didn't stop him trying to rectify them. He looked at Gwen, he had not forgotten her father had died trying to escape the dungeon, locked up on a charge that did not warrant an execution. Thinking on that Uther rummaged in the nearby saddle bag and pulled out a neatly rolled up scroll which he had written that morning. Gwen looked at it in confusion as Uther held it out to her. She took it automatically, but frowned slightly.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Open it," Uther replied, looking pleased with himself but there was a trace of nerves in his gaze. Still frowning Gwen opened it, and read what was inside, blinking in shock as she took in what the paper actually meant.

"You can't do this," Gwen said stunned, as she re-read the parchment, just to be on the safe side.

"I can," Uther announced. "I'm the king. I know technically I should have spoken to Elyan first, as he is your brother, and therefore responsible for you…"

Gwen looked up, frowning at him. Uther swiftly carried on.

"But I thought you would probably be cross if I did that, and you have been looking after yourself for a while now, so I thought I would just give it to you." Uther concluded his speech and waited. Gwen wasn't quite sure how to answer that. The king was regarding her very seriously.

"You don't have to do this," Gwen said.

"No, I don't, but I have done. Everyone else who was involved in subduing the coup was knighted. I can't exactly knight you, although," he frowned and paused, staring out in the middle distance as he considered it. "I'm fairly certain there isn't anything directly referring to knighting women, so maybe I could. I just thought this was better. It's only a small tithe, but you should have a proper income."

Gwen still gaped. She supposed in relative terms it was only a small amount, but what it would offer her was more than she would ever hope to have in her lifetime. After her father's death Arthur had signed the cottage over to her. Gwen had discovered that Arthur had bought it, but had no intention of doing anything but letting Gwen live there. It had been half in her mind to rent it out, now she was living in the small apartment in the castle, but she hadn't really wanted to even though the income would help. Now she didn't need to.

Uther reached out and patted her hand before taking the parchment back and carefully rolling it up, to stow it safely away in the saddle bag again. Gwen just still stared at him, utterly stunned.

"So, now you can buy lots of material, and have lots of nice new dresses," Uther concluded looking anxious at her lack of response. Gwen blinked and gave a slight smile, which seemed to ease the king's mind. Then they were both distracted as the little fat drake waddled up the bank searching for scraps.

"Sorry, Arthur," Gwen said and threw a few more chunks of bread at him. Uther frowned.

"What?"

"The drake there, he seems like an Arthur."

Uther laughed, looking at the drake, who was strutting around, the rest of the ducks trailing in his wake. The drake bullied them around making sure they paid attention to him.

"Why?"

Gwen watched as the drake chased after another little male, who ran away but came scurrying back when 'Arthur' waddled off again.

"He looks self-important and seems to think he's in charge," Gwen said.

Uther laughed, "I wonder what the prince regent would make of that."

"Ask him and find out," Gwen said. Uther sniggered again. Gwen lay back, and threw some more bread in the direction of the ducks.

"Picnics are fun," Uther said.

"Not when it's raining," Gwen mused, staring up at the blue sky, with a few white fluffy clouds drifting past.

"So, we'll just have picnics on nice days then," Uther decided. "It's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"And you don't have to worry about hosting the next meeting," Gwen said. "Thanks to Olaf." And then frowned, when had she started addressing so many kings by name? It was quite interesting.

"I don't even have to go," Uther said, smirking happily. "I can just send Arthur."

Gwen reached out and smacked him on the arm.

"Now that's not nice, Uther!" Gwen told him, which only caused Uther to start laughing again. "You'll be going as well."

"You're going to come with me, aren't you?" Uther asked.

"Of course."

"That's all right then."

"But if you try marrying me off, I will be cross."

"What have you got against getting married, you're very eligible now you have an income, although you were before as well."

"Just stop it!" Gwen ordered him, trying not to giggle, it didn't help when Uther grinned at her.

"I will get married when I am good and ready, and in love."

"And until then, we can keep going out for picnics. And that's a Guinevere," Uther added, making Gwen frown in confusion, until Uther pointed and she saw the elegant swan gliding across the lake, a bundle of fluffy cygnets in tow. Gwen gave a smile, and Uther grinned.

"If we keep going out for picnics," Gwen said, quite prepared to get her own back. "People will start to think you want to marry me."

Uther smiled at her. "We can bear that in mind."

"Now you're just being silly," Gwen told him. Uther smirked, sitting back on the blanket again, and shutting his eyes against the bright sunshine. Gwen sat back a little, still watching the birds on the lake, until Uther roused long enough to add.

"Oh, I don't know," He pondered. "I think you'd make a very good queen."


End file.
